Time And Time Again
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Two generations have taken him on,now,a new one must step forward to stop the Dark Dragon's ultimate plan to rule the earth again.But will fate and time tear them apart or can they find a way to save everyone?Sequeal to When Everything Falls On Me.
1. Fate foretold

**A/N:**Yes,I finally got around to writing the sequeal.But just to inform any newcomers,you won't understand this very well if you haven't ever looked at my previous story When Everything Falls On Me.If you want,send me a PM on my profile and I'll be happy to supply a quick,easy to understand summary.But anyways,that's just so ya'll know now.Anywho,here we go...

**_Cherish yesterday,dream tommorw,live today_**

_Central Park,late January_...

The normally brumal atmopshere felt unusually warm,as a white flash flew through a large,open meadow,occasionally emitting a quick blaze of flames at crudely drawn villian-type magical creatures cut out of cardboard.Feeling the bursts of cool air upon her,Wendy kept up at a breakneck pace,though having to go around in circles to complete each phase of her training was making her somewhat dizzy;she refused to take a break until she finished.

_I missed one more_...she thought as she rounded about the top of the oval shaped clearing,recalling the other five times she had missed,the dragoness sealed her eyes shut and focused on being able to sense the presence of her next target,before she sent a stream of fire seemingly into the air and then watched with a triumphant smile as it finally became visible._A direct hit._

"So..."she began a bit pantingly as she finally landed before a high pine tree that had it's branches clustered with heaps of old snow."What'd you think?"

Wendy paitently waited for a reply but when it didn't come,she felt the grips of exaggeration form in her and was about to advance over,when the lower branch began make a bit of a creaking sound and a fairly eluded looking Cole dropped down onto the frosty ground,a thick text book and a note book under his left arm.Sighing heavily,he crinkled his brow at her look.

"What?"He began with a little amusement."I thought you had just begun."

"Just finished."Wendy corrected him,her voice and sapphire eyes marked by humorlessness as she crossed her arms."I thought you said that you were going to keep time,where's that stop watch you brought?"

"It's not just a stop watch,it's a multimedia of everything ranging from GPS tracker,internet,a calculator-"Cole precluded his sentence when he found she had began to pick up the fallen targets."I know we haven't seen much of each other lately but this public school work is a lot more complicated then home schooling."he explained as he used the mechanised,bandaged hand that had once been his cicatrixed one to help collect a few scattered around out of her reach."It's a lot more difficult then I ever imagined."

"Really?"She inquired back in surprise."School always came easy for me."

"Well,that's because you've spent nine consecutive years,eight hours of the day and sixty-four days in a whole year total going."Cole told her didacticly as he approched her with his half and together they split the remains to toss out amongst themselves equally."Most of my life has been about training."

"And you said you were on the verge of failing math."Wendy laughed with a professed skeptical tone."Anyways,"she breathed contently and took in the glorious palmy weather."I'm just glad that it's finally not snowing so much so a person could actually walk outside,I couldn't stand that blizzard."

"Tell me about it,"He agreed lightly as they started in the direction of a trash bin they had seen on the nearest sidewalk."I haven't gotten to see Arce..."

Hearing her brother trail off,she asked him a bit carefully as he appeared to be listening around for something intently."Did you hear something?"

"_Shh,_"Cole hushed her gently,his blackened eyes took on their occasional portentousness as he locked them onto a thicket."We have company."

The two looked at each other and exchanged decisive nods,though Wendy could feel a wave of axiousness fall over her,it didn't deter from her want to have just a few more minutes of action that day.To her,the ability to have as great a say in the magical world as the American Dragon had always been like an honor to her,an honor that she one day hoped to be able to fulfill.

"Ready?"she glanced over at Cole bracingly.

"Ready.We'll ambush whoever it is from the sides,that good with you?"

"Sure."Wendy agreed impartly,her focus now completely on he greenary.

"One...two..._three_!"

They spoke in unison and yet before either of them could react,a boy about their age with hazel hair and chocolate eyes sprang up with his hands brought up in a defensive postion,looking a little flustered,he moved out and had to jerk hard in order to snap free one of his shoe laces that got caught.

"Josh!"She merely gaped,incredulous."What on earth are you doing here behind a bush?Gracious sakes,we nearly mistook you for a stalker."

"That word fits the bill nicely."Cole acclaimed knowingly,glowering slightly at the other boy."Care you explain yourself before I start to feel uncalmed?"

"Only if Wendy will explain why this is the third band reheresal she's missed in a row these last two weeks."He countered at him in a surly tone.

"Oh..."An ill-prepared frown crossed her visage."It was today?I thought you told me we were getting together tommorw before Saturday night."

"Tryouts to score a record deal aren't too far along,"Josh reminded her in a more mitigated tone of voice."I hate to say it but your doing it again,your not giving a lot of thought to _everything _you make a commitment to."

Wendy sighed in acknowledegement and looked him straight in the eyes as she awnsered."Your right,I did say I was going to help us win next week when that talent scout comes and I will.How long were you there anyway?"

"Not long.Eight,ten minutes tops."

"There's something on your shirt collar."Cole pointed out all of a sudden.

Curiously,she pulled the neck of her forest green jacket forward and her blue eyes fixed on a small black device."Josh,"she began flatly,placing her hand on her hip."Is this one of those tiny microphones used for eavsdropping?"

At that,he replied breezily."Yeah,I almost charged your Dad twenty for it."

Before she could say anything more,an unusal shifty feeling from below her feet caused her to avert her azure eyes down to the dried earth and then as she began to hear Cole say something,another,almost more booming kind of tremor pumped up just a bit at her feet and as she felt a sinking feeling that was also associated with the beginning of a third attempt,Wendy managed to leap over a few feet as the earth around them began to shake and rumble.

"An earthquake."Cole was first to state over the medium commotion,his eyes and voice centered in imperativeness as all three moved back."Hurry,we've got to get out in the open and away from all these trees,b-_oh good knight_."

Just as it seemed like the ground would open up and swallow the trio,a large orb of cool,misty white rose from an augured area in where she had stood and levitated before them just a small distance away,then spread into a large sheet that began to reveal an image of a large figure moving about but it was cast in shadow so it was unclear who it was.Wendy was about to suggest they make a break for better room to move but a low,willowy voice spoke.

"_Long ago,a dragon consumed in pure dark magic appeared one day and nearly has destroyed all mankind once_._Only two dragons have ever managed to fight him and live,the first being Lung Laoshi:The Former Chinese Dragon and his grandson,Jacob Luke Long:The Former American Dragon_..."

Struck with perplexion at this,Wendy peered from both corners of her eyes but only to find Josh had a fleeting appearance plastered onto his visge,while Cole appeared to be appraising the mysterious entity with great detail and thinking.

Groaning softly,she inquired in a clear voice."What's this have to do with us?"

"_I shall awnser your posed question_._You see,it is believed that your line of blood is that of a gifted one and since this generation is the youngest and most determined,the time has come for the ultimate test_._See,you and your brother Coleton are the bridge between the world of the Hunter and the world of Magic.Though your parents were the start,their time has long passed (for the moment) and a new beginning of the two of you not only having a connection gentically but in tolerances of one another,seems to be one of the final pieces to the prophecy that is nearly assemblenced_."

"Well,the whole 'Wendy being the good twin and Cole being the evil twin' has kind of already been obvious for almost six months now."Josh interrupted with a deducting sense about him."What does it have to do with this Dark dude?"

"_The Dark Dragon has an extensive knowledge of magical items,his power and strength are almost efficient enough to return to a time where the Crystal Aztec Skulls still existed_._Gwendolyn,Coleton,do not question who has sent you this,you will have four days to return to the past in order to retrieve the skulls and stop him before he succeds in_-"

"Wiping out all humans."Cole finished in a quiet voice,crossing his arms.

"_Correct_._Remember,time is of the essence and this mission will determine the future of all_._Magic and humanity cannot survive without each other_."

"You seem to know about all of this,"Wendy turned to her brother once the image had dissipated into the wind,seekingness flowing in her words."What are those skulls she was talking about?It seems like I've heard them mentioned before."

He sighed and then after giving it some consideration,replied with a somewhat difficulty in his voice."The Huntsman never gave me many specifics but he said at one time he had tried to eliminate all magical creatures with them.But for some reason,they were damanged beyond repair and therefore rendered useless."he scoffed to himself."_Tsk_,figures.The coward."

"I've heard Dad talk about the Dark Dragon before and how he wanted to get rid of all humans but how could he use the skulls?Nothing's adding up here."

"Hey,"Josh turned finally turned his attention to Cole,asking in an rather unusal tone;casual."Wouldn't the Huntsclan carry a lot of info on this kind of stuff?You know,like from one villian to another on advice on how to wreck havoc."

"Well,yes,but nothing dealing with the adverse effects on magical items toward humans."Pausing to resume his musing,an idea sparked and he asked Wendy conventionally."Didn't our great grandfather own alot of magical volumes?"

"Don't forget that time travelling necklace you kept Fu from pawning off."

She looked from face to face,caught up in the moment as everything seemed to be happening all at once.Why did they seem like they completely grapsed this and were fairly physced to begin into this new occurance?It just seemed to her that they were too eager.But finally she knew she would have to give in and it surprised her that she didn't feel as compelled.

"Alright,"Wendy finally spoke what was on everyone's mind,the strangeness of the moment falling to the back of her own at her discretion."I think it's time to pay a quick visit,we need to find out more on this _prophecy _thing and fast."

To Be Continued...

**Ending note:**Keep in mind,a certain mix of my own creation and what's going on currently now in season two are combined.Anywho,until next time.

LP


	2. Promises

**A/N:**Gradually making my way,the huge parts take off next chapter.

_Towards Canal's Electronic Shop_...

The weather had apparently betrayed it's attempt to remain equatorial as a small blistery feeling now filled the air,while the teens that now also comprised of Arceila made their way down the sidewalk with occasional noisy traffic rising from certain parts of the neighbourhood.But Wendy barely payed any mind,as the sight of the shop came within view and she still felt uncertain about things.

"So it's agreed,the Huntsman had to use the skulls sometime around when you guy's parents were still young,right?"Josh piped up confirmingly.

"Yeah,"She replied with careful concealment of what was on her mind."We need to find out exactly where they are,first of all and then I guess the next important thing to getting them back would be to find out how they work."

"Just so long as we keep them at a distance from one another."Cole added fastidiously,making it a point to catch her eyes momentarily."That's the key element,if their too close together they'll annihilate all magical creatures."

"Do you suppose he's going to just give you it?"Arceila asked Wendy with a bit of doubtfullness hinted in her voice,from where she was between her and Cole as they approached the shop just a few feet."He doesn't seem like the type who will just give out whatever you need whenever needed."

"Don't worry,Arc,"she chuckled reassuringly."Fu Dog is very negotiable."

_A minuter or so later_...

"Nope,Nata,Non,Nein or in it's more commonly used English form...NO!"

"But,Fu Dog.You don't understand."Wendy tried once again,her eyes and voice flooding with desperation now."We don't just want it to fool around in the past with,we _need _it for...um,for...a History Assignment that is..."

"Due tomorrow."Josh finished for her expediently."It's worth over half of our overall grade and though we study,it's just too hard to try on our own."

"That's why they call them study groups,kid."Fu Dog replied back,though his eyes were still reflecting heavy obstinance as he turned to go into the back to handle certain matters."Trust me,they really do help if you actually join."

Wendy sighed in defeat and glanced over to see Cole staring somewhat haughtily at her."What?We gave it everything and he's still not buying it."

"Whenever you guys are ready to stop lying through your teeth and ready to try a slightly different yet more effective method,I'm right here waiting."

"Alright."She placed her hands on her hips and said with a little more challenge to her tone."Let's just see how more persuasive you are,Cole."

They watched as he began up behind the retreating dog and just when Fu was about a half a foot from the door frame,the hooked front of a staff was struck down right in front of him but without so much as lighting up.In turn his eyes took on the appearance of dinner plates and his teeth began a very muted chattering noise,as he stretched his wrinkled face up just enough to see Cole propping himself up against his staff with just an arm on the very end casually.

"Here's the deal,pooch."He told him coolly,not even turning his ebony eyes his way until he went on."You fork over the Time Travelling gadget,keep a tight lip about us even ever being here and run like today was your last."

A very ghastly expression crossed Fu's face,as he began to stutter."Uh...yeah I better go...go get the Time Travelling thinga-ma-bob and I uh..."

Wendy watched,notably displeased,as the next second he scampered away into the back room."You know,"she told Cole as she moved alongside him to wait for Fu Dog's return."Sometimes I find it hard to believe were related."

"Yes."Cole gave small smirk as he returned his staff to a smaller size,saying as he did with harmless jactitation."But even so,it does pay off once in a while."

"True that."She agreed with a roll of her cerulean eyes.

"Here,"Fu Dog stated in a bit of a muffled voice from the deep blue necklace type device clamped in his muzzle,disposing it in Wendy's palm when she got down to a lower level to recieve it."But don't do anything you might regret like wiping yourself out of your existance or becoming your own grandparent."

"Thanks."She told him with a smile.

"We should probably be going now."Arcelia suggested a bit suddenly,zipping up the zipper of her white jacket as a heaviness picked up in the wind.

As they all filed out of the shop,Wendy couldn't help but to cast a concerned and lingering look over at the Sharpi as he hopped onto a stool that was behind the glass counter;he was not yet over the passing and it saddened her to see him like this.So before tagging along with the others,though it was somewhat not to her lip's liking but to her heart's desire,she went over to just the front and before he turned,she planted a peck right on one of his temples.

"We'll be back,Fu.Please tell everyone not to worry."The dragoness promised him in a soft voice and left before he could utter out a single word in response.

_Back near the same spot in Central park later that afternoon_...

The four had agreed to meet at the same point where the still unexplained and only partly clear premonition had happened,Cole and Arceila had talked alot that afternoon and he had finally agreed to let her come.Yet as the two moved along and the other two came in to sight,he couldn't fight the temptation and finally found himself taking her in for all she was worth,racketed with resolute now apexing,he reached out and hailed her gently by grasping her wrist.

"I..."he found his sentence trailing involuntarily,as she turned her dark but very pretty imbued face in his direction."I...don't think you should go,Arcelia."

For a brief moment,she appeared to try to act as if she thought he were joking but the next she took on a more requistive approach."Why is that you say it's alright with you one minute and then the next your totally againist it,Coleton?"

"I'm not against letting you go,"He told her in a perfectly calm voice,though his eyes reflective some trouble."It's only because I feel it'd worry your mother too much if we both left,that note isn't going to be enough to satisfy her."

"Just like _that_."Arceila's voice rose,rare anger tinged her words."You're doing it again and I hate it!I absolutely hate it when you tell me every other little thing that's going on and,I,likewise.But when it comes to hardly an aspect of your past which I know mostly involves the Huntsclan,then you just shut down."

"That's just it,Arceila.It's the _past_."Cole felt himself become less patient now that she had turned argumentative but he was trying not to leave her on a bad note,trying hard to avoid this like he had once before."It's just a part of my past you weren't involved in and since the Huntsclan is involved...well,the best thing to do in times like this is to go where your needed most and it isn't that I don't want you to come,"he lifted a square hard and ran the front tips of his fingers through some of her shimmery raven hair,telling her through a geniune show of now fonder appraisal."I need you to understand my reasons,please."

The two stood still for the longest time,Cole stared as long as he could bear to into the depths of her umber eyes and then some.She had once been a rather reluctant girl,he'd known that from the start but since he'd been around her,he could feel her confidence growing steadily a bit each new day they had spent together.Especially the last few weeks and yet he couldn't find the confidence to see her involved in this part of his life,often fraught with danger beyond any person's dreams.It wasn't what he wanted her to see anymore then she had to.

Finally,she tore her eyes away from his and fell into his arms,clutching herself close to him only long enough to whisper in a struggling voice."We'll talk about this later,right now,go do what you must and return safely...I love you."

Not struck by the fact that she had just told him the three words that Cole had known for a little while were real only without audiablity but by the fact that she had reacted so hastily and was now hurrying away,he could only watch after her.He didn't want her to feel this way but he didn't resent not letting her stay.Though,he silently promised her he would return as quickly as possible.

"I'm guessing their farewell could have gone better."Josh observed from across the way,turning back to Wendy more with a heartening smile."But that doesn't have to be us,Wen.I'm all for keeping the lines of communication open and if this is what's important to you right now,then it's important to me too."

"Thank you."She told him with gratefulness low in her voice as she finally turned away from looking at a scene she wished she could alter,allowing a clever smile to cross her cordate features."Don't think that means I'm not going to get right back on track as soon as I return,because no matter what we are competing."

"Can I hold you to that promise?"He asked her faintly,starting to lean forward.

"Go see how she is tommorw."Wendy cut him off on purpose as Cole started over towards them and she pushed Josh back,not wanting to make a scene in that moment either."And make an excuse of some kind to my dad and aunt if you can.I don't want to worry them but I just couldn't tell them the truth."

"No worries."Josh replied back confidently,respecting her wishes.

She gave a nod and then turned with some eagerness to her brother."Ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"Cole awnsered half-heartedly but then asked her with staidness flittting his tan visage."Did you remember to set the coordinates correctly?"

"November the 3rd 2006."

"Hey,man."Josh extended out his hand to Cole,saying optatively."Good luck."

There was a slightly maladroit moment where Wendy held her breath but at the sight of Cole returning the gesture,she released it with semi ease."Thanks Josh."

Letting one strap of her backpack drop as she searched her pockets and finally came up with the Time Traveller,she gave Josh a tight but quick hug and started back a ways with Cole on her other side.Then,just as they were dissolving away into a bright flash of orange,Wendy recalled something and managed to dig out of the opposing pocket that wasn't inside out a tiny pink and silverish braclet.

"Catch!"She hollered out to Josh and chucked it to him where he caught it with both hands,making eye contact with her momentarily."It's my Dream Charm,u-"

And they were gone.Gone to an unknown past to commence in an event that,if they were not careful,could destroy the not only magical creatures,but humanity.

LP


	3. Arrival in a perculiar style

_19 years ago_...

It was almost as if being airborne,except for the falling feeling Wendy felt at every degree and angle.Sometimes it felt confusing,she knew she was moving but gravity seemed to be sucking her in with unyielding,even controlling arms of force.Finally after what was probably a minute or two,the familiarty of daylight hit her and she felt herself dropping down as if she had jumped,feeling the poking and sweeping of plants that she soon found out were some meticulously trimmed bushes.Upon looking upward,she noticed the coloration of the brick structure of a building that was behind her,a light brown almost tannish color with dark red pigments.

"Well,"She began in a slightly disgruntled tone as she worked her way out of the and onto the sidewalk,plucking some leafs from her thick brunette hair and getting a reasonable level of composure back."Apart from the imperfect entrance,this is a pretty lucky break for us.Were right in front of our school...well,in the future."

"Agreed but the best thing for us to do is to locate our parents."Cole suggested as he found the ground with a little more ease,turning his head this way and that as if in anticpation they would just pop out."Let's see,it's 3:27 and school in our time doesn't let out until 3:35,"he stated prefiguratively,glancing at his watch."But I'm not for sure on what time they let out now,so I think we should just wait a while."

"Um,Cole."Wendy began a bit dazedly,pulling his arm a little to get him see to their far left towards a street corner where a tall girl with honey blonde hair and a somewhat shorter Asian-appearing boy stood talking right behind a bus stop.

"One guess,our parents?"He inquired over to her laconicly.

She squinted her eyes to get a better focus,nodding a bit."I think so,do you think we should go up and listen in on them?Maybe their talking about the skulls."

"There's no good covering for us,"Cole remarked,unconvinced."It's just out in the open for any given someone to see us;I actually have to agree with your animal guardian,Wendy.One little slip up and we can change the course of history."

"Hmm,"she tilted her head thoughtfully and then as she watched the two of them parting,turned to Cole."We should split up.You go after Dad and me for Mom."

A slightly dumbfounded look spread across his face."You've got to be kidding me about this."he then grew more serious."It wouldn't make any sense if we did it that way but the splitting up idea is good.Why don't we just reverse that and go?"

"I voted you should follow our dad because he has a photographic memory when it comes to the few people,or person,he guards with his life."She folded her arms coolly,predicting his reaction."Though I know me going after Mom isn't probably a very good idea,the Huntsman would remember you too easily as well.I guess I think that just because you and he are sort of a like,but anyways,the best thing-"

"Don't you _EVER_ compare him to me!"Cole snapped on her,his sable eyes now taking on a bit of their dangerous glow when she met them and for a moment they just stood there like that.Just staring at one another in a locked,edgy manner.

Though she felt a bit of unnerving in her viscera,Wendy managed to keep a level and nearly unfaltered voice."You know what I mean,"her words turned sympathic slightly."And I know what you mean.But there's just one little event in the future that is definitely going to cause him to remember me for a very long time."

Instead of replying,he motioned towards their parents briskly departing ways and the two wordlessly moved in the direction of the stop sign that seemed to bisect them all Wendy observed to herself.For a few moments her mind was racing with other segments of ideas flashing past her,before she finally heard Cole sigh.

"Go after our mother if you wish,"he said in a voice tinged with weariness and she instantly knew why he was acting bizzare or somewhat like his old self."We have to catch them before they round the corner or it'll be much difficulter to find them."

An idea shot through Wendy's mind then,causing her to ask uncertaintly."Does our cell phones work in this time period?It's our only means of communication."

"Mind does,"he commented as he checked in an outright move,peering over his shoulder a bit."Does yours?I think your service was made a couple of years ago."

"Uh..."She began fretfully,dodging glances this way and that before throwing up her hands in fustration."Alright,if you find out anything call me and if I find out anything I'll call you.But...right...now...Mom...is._Oh_...We-gotta-go-now,-call-later-bye!"

With that,she tore off down the sidewalk in pursuit.He watched her for just a few more moments,hoping with all his might she wouldn't run into the Huntsman and also swearing that if he did anything to her,it would be the last thing he ever did.As her figure disappeared and he turned to see Jake going into an alleyway,more then likely not to change he suspected,Cole broke into a sprint in that direction also.

_On the top of a skyscraper_...

Wendy's reflection caught multiple times as she aviated up a towering building,after following her mother to the back of an old abadoned shop,she had listened in on Rose's transmission from the Huntsman telling her the exact location to meet him in order to have a special meeting about the skulls and though she viewed her mother transporting away with her staff,she had known the location he was speaking of and now was nearing the top._This is it...I'm going to find out where these skulls are._

Carefully sneaking a peek over the edge where the roofing slated down in a lenghty sqaure,a few large metal cylindrical figures where scattered around and she took the oppurtunity to hide behind one,watching the other young girl approach a large and hulking man who Wendy remembered bitterly as the Huntsman.There were a few minutes that passed in which they merely stood there chatting and she was about to decide something,when two large,winged creatures surfaced in unison just on the opposing side of the building;landing a good few yards from the two hunters.

"Dragons."The Huntsman wasted no time in declaring in a loud,clear voice,his eyes appraising them calmly."So,were here to discuss under the condition that we both know full well what the other one wants...and since both of our forces are of equal power it seems,I am willing to settle on something."he slipped the young girl beside him a figuring look and then turned back."Give us the skulls and you'll be spared."

Jake's look took on a shocked expression,Laoshi flinched,Rose didn't move a beat.

As the two dragons seemed to be sizing up their odds,Wendy turned to get a good look at her mother curiously.She was taller then her at this age,dressed down very slendorly in maroon attire and though she seemed to keep a sombered appearance mostly for the Huntsman's satisfactory she guessed,it seemed to her that there was a rigidness to the way her mother held herself;like she was fighting to control herself.

"You want our awnser,Huntspunk."Jake finally spoke up,his voice and eyes filled with audaciousness as he rose into the air."Well,here it comes in one huge-"

"_No,_young one."The elderly navy blue dragon remonstrated him in a careful voice as he also resumed flight to his grandson's level and placed a claw on his shoulder to return him to the ground."We agreed to resolve this in words,not fighting."

"But Gramps,makin' a deal with this guy is like..."He tried his luck again to convince him and yet only recieved a well-intended scolding look in response.

"Foolish creatures,in a matter of four days the Aztec Altar with make it's centenary reappearance in a random location and once we locate it,we shall place the skulls we have gathered thus far and once their alined,they will create a path to where the others are hid."a glower piereced his eyes."We were wanting to be reasonable."

The fourteen-year-old crimson dragon caught Huntsgirl's eye for a moment but only shook his head,his tone of voice dead steadfast."Take your offer and shove it."

She chuckled a little at the Huntsman's scowl but a deep sense of admiration for her father surged in Wendy,as they all dispersed from the scene,though she couldn't move her azure eyes from the girl enough to leave herself and find Cole.A small and slightly familiar urge welled up in her,causing her to ponder on things for a moment as Rose turned to mouth something to Jake and then left with the Huntsman.

"I think I know a way how we can foil everyone's plans and stop anyone from ever using those things."Wendy said aloud when she sensed the presence of someone behind her,a new plan unfolding in her mind."We'll have to go undercover on both their sides,it's the only way we'll stand a slight chance at getting those skulls back."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**There you have it,the undercover bit is a big deal in this story and the arrival of the Dark Dragon is,ironically,also due in four days.Though,why it _is _taking four days will be unveiled later on in future chapters.Hang tight,things'll pick up soon.

LP


	4. Clandestine beginnings

_Outside the Huntsman's lair_...

The tight maroon fabric felt less unbearable as Wendy made her way to the stairs of the Huntsman's current residence just somewhat ahead of Cole.After quite a bit of debating,the two had finally compromised with Wendy's proposed idea and still feeling small,random jitters;she took in the three-story,grey-bricked building that held a most foreboding sense,mentally combating it with her own self-assurance she could do it.

"Alright,"Cole began steadily."There's a new apprentice who is suppose to be female was arriving today to help with locating the Aztec Altar and so on.I think the Huntsman mostly just wants to even out the gender situation."

"But wait."She directed a skeptical look over her shoulder at him."I know your able to tap into the Huntsclan's transmissions,but what if this other girl shows?"

For the first time in hours,a tactical grin crossed his hazel features."Well,let's just hope number 40 brought a little extra pocket change for when she inadvertantly crosses the border."his forehead crinkled in concern as he handed her over his staff."Remember the settings I showed you and the kind of _attitude _you should represent in front of the Huntsman at all times.The less suspicion,the better."

"It's only for a few days."Wendy reminded him as she recieved it,careful to aim it to the sky."I'll find the best time,take the skulls and be out before they suspect me of anything.If worse comes to worse,I know one of them isn't so bad at all."

Cole nodded slightly and kept his darkened eyes locked with hers momentarily before he gestured vaguely that it was starting to get dark and he needed to get a move on;Wendy nodded back but in one instant forgot to thank him for agreeing to all of this and was about to turn back around when to her immense surprise she felt a somewhat brawny arm bring her close for a fracture of a second it felt like and relinquished her almost as fast as had hugged her.He brought out his cell phone once as he walked backwards down onto the sidewalk and once she had a little hesistantly brought out hers,she watched him as he strided away from her.

_Five years of Gymnastics,three of Karate class and maybe something I've picked up as a dragon I can use as a human too,_Wendy thought recapitulatingly as she gave a few medium knocks on the door and stifled her breath when it opened but let in out with ease when a scrawny,unimposing boy around her age appeared.He was dressed similiar to Rose but was just a harmless nerd to Wendy.

Surveying her up and down,a coquettish grin slowly crept across his face."You know,the Huntsman said we were getting one more recruit...but he didn't mention we were getting one who was part angel.May I show you to your quarters,40?"

"Um..."she shifted a bit uncomfortably at the nauseatingly show of attraction he was displaying to her."Sure,that would be nice if it's not too much trouble."

"No,no trouble at all!"The boy replied hurriedly and moved to one side to allow her to enter."I'm number 88,by the way.The Huntsman,number 89 and Huntsgirl are still pouring over several locations to where we suppose the Aztec Altar will make it's appearance."his tone took on a sly edge."They say your a mastermind at accient artifacts.You know,Pudding pop,I'm not so bad with them myself."

Wendy found herself tuning him out as she made her way down the foyer's hallway and passed a grand bookshelf leaned against the wooden paneled wall of an oak stairwell.Her azure eyes fell amongst some odd-looking objects that she couldn't make out in the back as the whole place seemed dimly lit.An eerie feeling started to settle into her,as she felt a large,gloved hand come to rest on her shoulder.

She whirled around,a strickened gasp escaping her lips and she turned dilated eyes up to meet those of the Huntsman.Only for a moment did Wendy think she was back quite a few months ago where he had nearly slain her but her common sense filtered through her and she felt herself becoming less tense,staring up more calmly.

"Number 40?"He inquired her haltingly,his brown eyes studying her consideringly.

With crisp retrospection,Wendy straightened up and nodded once."That's me,sir."

The Huntsman brought up a manilla envelope into view and skimmed down a few lines as he spoke."It says here by your records you've slain two unicorns,are well knowledged in a dragon's aerial tactics and are as well concerning magical items."

"Yes,sir."She replied promptly,though her nerves wracked when he lowered her false credentials sheet."I didn't know how soon you wanted me but I wanted to get here as soon as possible,to..."her words trailed as he furrowed his brow,almost as if to challenge her to make a mistake."To help you rid the world of all magic."

For a moment he seemed to regard her like the intrudor she was but the next his crucial expression lightened a bit."Very well,"he stated acceptantly and turned to peer over at someone Wendy couldn't make out."Huntsgirl,show her to her room and then you are released for the day.Number 40,report to me once settled."

She didn't see her mother's reply but watched as the Huntsman passed her and went into what she thought might be the living room,number 88 followed but not before squinching the side of his face in an attempted implicative wink before,which made her cringe and yet kept her eyes on him as he went in tow of the Huntsman.

"You barely held your own."A medium female voice observed,causing Wendy to shift her eyes and meet her mothers,which were marked with coolness but also an undecidedness to her as a whole."Well,"she said relentingly,turning on her heel as she grasped the stair's oak rail."Follow me up this way,it isn't far too your room."

Wondering how she would explain herself once there,Wendy almost dashed to the front door and bailed altogether._No,that isn't me_,she issued forced thoughts,trying to get a calming on her racing pulse._I don't know how I'll pull this off but I will_.

Shoving back reluctancy,she followed Huntsgirl up the squeaky stairs and then to a room a few doors down a single hall that was as long as the foyer.There were no words exchanged as they entered and Wendy gaped at how appaulingly quiant the room was with a creamy,tan wall paper from wall-to-wall that included an alcove and to the back wall stood a queen-sized bed with the same color;also with white.

"This is all so gorgeous."Wendy exclaimed breathlessly as she strolled over to the window and fingered a pair of lacy,white curtains,finally turning to see her mother leaning with one shoulder against the doorframe."Why go to so much trouble?"

Some sort of effect seem to come over Rose,as pulled off her mask and a wistful look flowed over her flawless visage,eyes roaming high."The Huntsman isn't all that cheap when it comes to sleeping quarters,mine is like this only light blue and white."

"Oh.Well,that's a point his way."She laughed a little but immediately the small smile she had formed dissipated as her mother eyes refocused on her like before.

"There's something about you,"Her sapphire eyes clipped on Wendy distrusfully."I don't know what but even though I only met you once a long time ago...your very different."their space began to thin as she proceeded forward."Something..."

"I remember now."Wendy lied quickly,though she stumbled back a bit which gave an unconvincing giveaway."It was at school,wasn't it?Several years back or more?"

Rose halted and corrected her,suspicion rousing more vibrant."At my penthouse."

"Right...right..."She agreed with some energeticness to her words."That's right,we met there when I came by to...um...help you to thrawt dragon's aerial tactics."

"Don't try anything that's going to stir up trouble."The Huntsgirl warned her,giving a penetrating look before exiting."We've got a lot on our hands,especially me,and the last thing we need are last minute recruitments causing us to screw up our goal."

She left before Wendy could respond but that needn't have bothered her,she was far to lost in her own thoughts now.Dropping her fairly heavy backpack she'd been carrying,the suddenly exhausted fourteen-year-old welcomed the gentle springs to press onto her back,her mind churning with newly surfaced,troubled thoughts.

Was she going on the top of her own future mother's list?If and when the time presented itself,would she be ready to prove that she could do these things of the girl she was impersonating?And most of all,how many skulls did her uncle have?

_Better get my sorry butt down there,_she eventually rose up and stood onto the hard,woodened floors._I wonder how Cole is doing,hopefully better then me_.

_The Long's residence_...

"So...how are you related to us?"

The question came from Jake,as the two fourteen-year-old boys stood facing one another on the front porch of the brownstone house.Though Cole wore a look of reposedness and mostly felt it,a bit of regret welled in his chest for allowing Wendy to talk him into this.Knowing full well that his future grandparents would take the final decision upon themselves,he brushed away any concerns towards the teen.

"I'm the grandson of Laoshi."He replied evenly,knowing he would never resort to lying as it was something he regarded as being almost unforgivable."As are you."

"Yeah,"he replied with exaggeration tightening in his voice."But how exactly?"

"Brandon!"Came an excited voice and a tall,Asian woman who Cole instantly took as Jake's mother came out and wrapped arms around him,causing a bit of color to rush to his face at the surprising strength she devoted into it."_Oh_..."she pulled back and rested her hands on his shoulders,coal eyes shining with joy."It's been so long since I've seen you or your father and _finally_ you found some time to come."

"Um,alright."Cole said a little unsurely,not expecting this sort of reaction.

"Cousin Brandon?"Jake lifted an ebony brow,his skepticism vanishing as he gave the other teen a good-natured punch on the arm."Dude,it's been almost nine years."

"Come in,come in,"She told him briskly and following her orders,he found himself taking in the inside with a bit of curiousness._From first glance this place looks to be too homey and convenient to safeguard those items that could destroy-_

"Johnation!"Mrs. Long's voice hollered in the direction of a back room,causing his train of thought to cut off and watched as she impatiently started to walk toward it.

"How long are you here for,Cuz?"His father inquired him casually,sliding his hands into the pockets of a slight red jacket he sported."Mom has pratically gone mad in the last couple of years awaiting a time when either you or Uncle Joe could visit."

Cole thought carefully about how much to reveal to him before responding."I took some time off from school on my own accord,so it'll be about three or four days."

The entire format of how the situtation was going was just to his liking,he was very confident that as long as he could avoid many direct questions relating to whoever this Brandon was suppose to be and keep a sharp eye on the American Dragon at all times,he estimated he'd find out at least the location of the skulls in less then two days.But what had been weighted down on him so,that being of getting into a rather unintended scabble with Arcelia,was now replaced with fear for his sister.

"Righty-o."A high-pitched and chipper voice reached his ears,causing him to turn his attention to a tall man about in his early forties and had the same shade of brown hair as Wendy,come into sight from the back."Now where's that kiddo at?"

_Oh,_he thought with a pinch of annoyance steming through him._She is so slain_.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Their not going to see one another for a while,as the next few chapters will involve them getting deeper into their particular situtations and more on the plot will come up.This was mostly just introducing them to how they'll spend a big portion of their time pretending to be in the story.Well,more as soon as I get around to it.

LP


	5. Turning treacherous

_The next day_...

Wendy wiped the back of her gloved hand on one of the corners of her eyes,as the four teens made their way down the path of foliation in the later part of the morning.After having spent a hard time barely getting through last night's session upon going back down stairs,spending an hour or more searching the house thoroughly for the skulls except for the Huntsman and her mother's room and taking a few more to get acquainted with what she was suppose to be well knowledged in,the overly-loaded young dragoness had fallen asleep over her array of open books.

_And now after that gruesome warm up this morning,we have to go to some random and nameless source here in Central Park to find out a possible lead on the Aztec Altar_.

"What's the matter?"Huntgirl's falsely sweet voice drifted over a ways from her and turned to see her appraising her with amusement in her blue eyes."Not enough sleep?All the apprentices and Huntsmembers I've met get at least a full eight to nine hour's nightly rest,sometimes pending."

She felt the small muscles in her face tighten into a slight scowl,awnsering sorely."I'll have you know I was catching up on my reading.But...I guess I did sort of loose track of time some."

"No problem,Snuckykins."Number 89 voiced up from behind them and casted her a toothy grin when she briefly glanced over her shoulder at him."We've got _allll_ the time in the world."

_Tired and sick,_Wendy thought with a shudder,folding her arms to her chest._Lovely combination_.

"Aww,"88 began to croon loudly."Number 88 and 40 sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-_G_..."

He finished meekly as Huntsgirl whirled around and got into his face,telling him hotly."Listen you little ignorant twerp,shut it before I insert my fist down your completely tone death throat."

"Oh yeah?"He glared back at her coolly."We still have ways of exposing the truth of you and that dragon to the Huntsman.Remember,we nearly got through to him not too long ago."

Wendy watched from where she had paused a little from up ahead,the vexation that swam in her starting to dissipate when she saw her mother turn and could clearly see the agony etched even in the limited visible part of her mask,it had been a major blow from the Huntsboy.Her mood softened and just as she was about to walk over to the other girl,a sharp,pierecing blow to the space between her shoulders caused her to gasp and stumble over to the side of the path.

"You wanted infomation about the Aztec Altar in order to find it and summon the rest of the skulls."An older woman's voice that hinted an accent stated and Wendy crained her neck up enough from where she was by a slim tree to catch the image of a tall,darkly lavender dragon a few good feet from the foursome."Well,"her voice dripped in heavy menace."You'll have to fight me first in order to get the information you seek,if not,I will not be telling you anything."

_Oh no_,she thought fearfully,ambivalence whether or not to intervene it by hiding behind a tree and morphing to help the strange dragon or to just escape altogether flooded her mind._No,no_..._I can't leave like that_._If I can just keep either side from attacking one another,then maybe I could-_

Her musing was immediately torn off,as she witnessed her mother lock her azure eyes with the dragon and make a charge for her,it somewhat shocked Wendy who could only watch as the two engaged in a hand-to-claw combat.The dragon took a slash at Thorn,who blocked it as she brandished out her staff,quickly rotating it to intercept the dragon's other threshing claw.

With her mind racing,she grasped her hand under the staff Cole had lended her's curved point and groping for a moment,raced forward and jabbed the front directly between them.She was about to turn to show the dragon a small hint of she,herself,being one when the dragon made a clutch for her and taking a hold of her around the neckline,anchored her up to eye level and Wendy got a chance to see the dragon's glassy deep greyish eyes,concentrated with a sort of unworldliness.

"_It's alright_,"The younger dragon whispered to her reassuringly."_I'm a dragon too._"

Ironically,the only response she got was a corrupt sneer before she felt herself being plowed up against the truck of the tree she had been by earlier and just as it was registering to her that the whole thing was a set-up,she felt the weight the dragon had sustained to hold her in place leave and watched as she was blown from her spot by an eruption of emerald light streaming brightly.

"Don't just sit there,"Huntsgirl told her in hasteful intolerance,flashing by her."Get up and fight!"

"You heard Smuntsgirl."Number 88 declared bravely as the two rushed from either sides of her as she stood up."We've gotta get in there,we've gotta show that dragon who's boss,we gotta..."

Just as fast as they had leapt into the fray,the two apprentices turned tails and headed in the opposite direction of Wendy again,who was greatly baffled about what to do.If she fought the dragon she was betraying her kind and if she didn't do anything,that would only make them more suspicious towards her.But the way that dragon had leered at her,it had been as if there had been desire brimming them.Something wasn't right about this dragon and she needed to find out what.

"Not bad,young one."The dragoness commented,a bit impressed."You fight well for a human."

Thorn nodded in correspondence."You're pretty quick on the uptake yourself,Dragon."

Finally after a few minutes of hitting and defending,the older dragon took a swing at Huntsgirl with her tail,who agilely jumped to avoid being dealt a low blow to the legs and landed only very momentarily on it,vaulted up to incredible height just over the dragon's head and was about to land a kick behind the dragon's left ear to finish her off;when all of sudden Wendy witnessed two odd rather shadowy creatures slip from the subdivision of greenage from above and take her mother by the arms,then restrained her down onto the ground even as she began thrashing about.

"Not bad."She heard the older dragon's voice speak,deepening in malevolence."But not _good _enough to save your pitiful human self,I'm afraid.Though,I didn't expect you to last this long."

Huntgirl's head dipped for a second and then she stood erect even as the creature's held,telling the approaching dragon in a blitstering,blatant tone."He told me all about you and how you did what you did to betray all yours and his kind.Don't try to deny it either,you escaped convict."

"Hmph."Came the uninterested scoff and as Wendy was about to make a move over to where they were,witnessed as Rose recieved a harsh back-handing across the cheek."You know too much."she told her discontently and started to produce a massive orb of churning,lustrous fire.

_Mother_...The one,fateful word fell through her thoughts.

Before she knew it,she felt her tensed joints begin to spring to life and felt the solidness of the earth push under her feet as she cantered headlong over to where they were,sprouted her large, marble wings and ascended into the air over the two.By the adrenline pumping through out her body,her handwork on the staff was deft and accurate as she aimed the staff without hesisation at the older dragon,squeezed her eyes shut and sent down a long,streaming jade beam upon her.

Landing a few feet away as her wings dissolved,Wendy found herself panting in short,stubborn breaths as she stood somewhat slouched,mind numb and shot with horrid disbelief she had just done what she had done.The sounds of other large wings flapping reached her ears and yet they seemed so distant and insignificant,she knew Cole wouldn't be too far along some place selectively hidden.Her back was turned to them as she sensed the large creatures near Rose and knowing that everything was alright for them,she started at a strained run back to her temporary quarters,not caring at the moment if she ever saw any of them for the rest of her miserable life.

_A couple hours later at the Huntsman's lair_...

Wendy sat with her legs drawn into her chest inside the alcove of her room,her eyes becoming a little tired from gazing out long and hard at the bustling city beneath her.She didn't deserve to see this,to even be here and off scott free for what she nearly did.Though a part of her nagged at her,telling her it was the only way.Still as she felt a mourning ache for what she might have done to that dragon,a sense of near accomplishment surged in her that she had at least saved a life.

"Number 40,"A gentle but slightly unsure voice accousted her from the door but she didn't even turn to watch as her mother made a partial appearance in the doorway."Are you doing alright?"

"Oh,what do you care?"Wendy replied indignantly."And FYI,it's called knocking."

"Sorry."

The simple word surprised her enough to look over at the young girl but she still kept a careful guard up."What do you mean by 'sorry'?I did no more then anyone else would for you."

Rose was silent for a moment and it caused Wendy to look up,for the first time into the mask free and desperately wondering face of her mother."Do you have a minute?"she asked her in a calm tone,in contrast to her appearance."I have something I think you might want to see."

Carefully,so as not to cause additional harm to her still cricking upper back and the soreness cording her neck,she got to her feet as the other girl waited a moment and then started out.She would have told Rose to leave her be for the rest of the day but the invitation sparked a sort of implying reaction in Wendy.Staring down the long hall that her mother was travelling down,she took a deep breath and made her way after her all the way down to the very last door.

"Alright."Rose began over her shoulder to Wendy quiescingly."The Huntsman is the only one who has a key to this room,his room,but there's a little sliding place here in the door,"she moved her hand up to a little above the middle and moved her finger tips against it to the side."He put it in so that when he wasn't here one us could check on them every now and then to make sure."

"Check on what...?"she protracted in puzzlement but within was just anixous to get a good look and then go back to her room."Okay,okay.You don't have to tell me twice,I'll have a look."

Groaning softly at the expectancy filling her mother's eyes,Wendy stepped over to the door and raising up on her toes some,peered into the opened slot.At first only darkness caught her line of vision but then panning over,the light neon yellow rays refracting from the window and landing off to the far wall upon a tall bookcase that held four shelves with the occupance of nine greyish and blue skulls;their gem stone eyes staring back at her with an almost pleadingness about them.

A comely hand rested on her shoulder."I heard you poking around in number 88 and 89's room last night."her voice was good-naturedly knowing."And I figured you were just curious to know and I have to say,for a naive intruder,you had a good head on your shoulders to keep out of my room.Then today,"she even permitted a laugh."I would have been dead if it hadn't been for you."

"Don't mention it,"Wendy murmured back prosaically,turning to head back to her room.

"You wish you hadn't of done it."It was a statement,not a question.

"I..."Her voice caught and she almost let the real reason spill out."I did it anyway,that's that."

There was a long silence that formed between them.It was strange to Wendy and yet right now she didn't really care to talk about anything but at the same time didn't want to seem like she was up to something.But the mission that was just set before her merely yesterday was wavering in her mind,even though she thought and spoke words of resolution,even though she saw everyone else jumping into do whatever it took to get their hands on those skulls;something inside of her felt not just out of place in her enviroment,but out of place with her entire life and she didn't know why.Didn't know what it was in the last two days that had caused her to feel so out of touch.

"I don't know who you really are,"Rose finally told her with a decisive sigh,coming up to Wendy's side and almost as if by magnetic force drew in her eyes to lock with her serious blue ones."And I don't know what your really here for..."a small,promising smile flitted across her features."But I trust you for now and for that you have my word,I won't try to expose you even if I have proof."

Wendy nearly returned one but surpressed it."Who am I really?I'm number 40."she began a little hesistantly at first but then her words grew more bolder."Why am I really here?The same as you."

Knowing that she had not only lied about her own reasons for being there but her mother's as well,she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.Without bothering to lock it,she shedded the tight Hunts attire and disposed of it on her wooden floor to where she was only now wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of low cut jeans.With a jumble of thoughts that ranged from how and when she would get the skulls,her brother's progress with his part,what her adult father was probably thinking right about now and the fact that she might have slain her own kind,exercised it's toll over her and caused her to collasp onto the bed as noon light poured inside.

_An intruder_..._a liar_...Unshed tears clogged her throat.._And possibly a filthy traitor_.

Was it possible her brother's unfulfilled curse would have some sort of affect on her?Would she to wake up and find a birthmark running down her arm.But despite her will to fight to keep from falling asleep,the limited rest she had gotten already coupled with the ever unburdening questions were enough to slowly but painfully send the young dragoness into a semi-peaceful somnolence.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yeah,I'm cruel and unusual...mostly the unusual part.lol.Hmm,is Wendy going to turn evil?That's a very good question...well,I guess we'll just have to see later on.tttyl. for now.

LP


	6. The remnants of Black Reign

_Nearing Laoshi's shop_...

The fresh near wintery early afternoon sunshine felt tepid on Cole's back as he leapt with ease from adjacent building to adjacent building,his long and powerful legs were making great strides and his arms pumping a bit for speed,which he meant to keep at an effectual level as he kept a close watch up to the hazy blue sky and off to the side of the two dragons he had been keeping track with since just a couple of hours ago.

_Eventually these two will have to lead me to the skulls_,he reinforced the already worn thought in his mind,_And once I get everyone out of view of them,I'll take_'_em_.

Suddenly,he witnessed them veer down in a swooping move and land together in an almost perfect unison atop what he realised was his great grandfather's shop.Without giving it a second thought,Cole sought out a place to become hidden behind a small shed-like building on the roof over.Catiously,he tilted his head around just enough to make out the two discussing something quickly and then head into a inclosed stairwell that went down;but not before shifting back to their normal forms as they exited.

_To just be supplied with powers like that_,Cole thought with some coverted idolatry and emerged around the tall little structure in attire similiar to the black one he used to wear,though when he had designed it he had gone with merely a midnight blue fabric.There was another reason for his disguise,other then just to avoid exposure.

_The previous night_...

_Cole sat leaning back in a delicately crafted wooden chair in the spare room his future grandparents had let him stay in,shifting on the back legs with one foot propped up againist a desk as he was taking a little extra time to try his best at completing his already three-day late assignment_,_though at the back of his mind there were ideas and thought concerning the skulls rolling around;aimless_.

_He heard the light squeak of the door hinges moving_."_I just got done looking at an old photo of you and Jake nine years ago,_"_Haley's rational voice was what cut off his general musing_."_You don't have cousin Brandon's facial structure_."

_Without too much surprise,Cole merely let the front legs lower a bit and a slight smirk crossed his visage_._Though it had only been brief,he had noticed the young girl studying him consideringly from the corner of his eye as he followed Mrs. Long up the stairs earlier that evening and had known she had a uniqueness_.

"_Not bad,not bad,_"_He finally commented with a partially impressed note to his voice_."_You're on the right track,do you have more proof to contribute Haley?_"

"_I can tell your related to us somehow_."_The child went on circumventingly as she ventured in a little further_."_You're Jake's age and everything.Are you a dragon?_"

_This time her probbing annoyed him_."_Don't you have homework of your own?_"

"_It's already done_."_She replied with some pride glowing in her words and took a moment to draw her attention to his own work_."_I'll help you as soon as you tell me how your really related to us and whether or not you have a dragon form?_"

"_I know about them but I was born without their powers._"

"_But_..._But that's impossible!_"_Haley proclaimed in shock_.

_Cole,who was adeptly managing to keep his cool,explained to her impartly as he set aside his book and turned a bit to the side as he started to unwrap the white bandaging around his artifical arm_."_There's no such thing as impossiblity,kid_._ Only the weak-minded and those without a life believe in that empty word._"

_Quite suddenly there was only silence that filled the room as he could feel the girl's tiny black eyes falling in one direction in particular_._There were only a very small amount of things that ever caused him to get angered anymore and one of them was when people didn't concentrate on what he was saying and focused more on the only last visible part of his past,the remnants of Black Reign_.

_A shadowed look fell across Cole's face_."_Leave,_"_he told her in a voice marked by low,struggling bitterness_."_Get out of my doorway and be gone before I-_"

"_I only asked_."_The eight-year-old stated in a controlled manner_."_I won't again_."

Presently...

The memory only served him little encouragement he noted,as he stepped forward and hopped down to the alley's floor way.Brushing himself off absentmindedly,he went up to the back door and gave a few medium knocks.After a little time and not bothering to make a huge stunt out of it,stepped up onto the knob and perched himself on the top of the opening door.Once a boy whom greatly resembled Wendy's boyfriend stuck his head out,Cole took a leap into the space provided above him.

"Uh...hello?"The boy called out in some confusion."Hello?Is this the pizza guy?"

While he continued his search for the source of the knocking,Cole strolled in a bit of a leisurely manner around the back.It was dimly lit with clusteres of boxs,dust gathered merchandise and covers that were falling off of books.Nothing too different then he remembered.With his mind set sharp and straight,he dutifully began poking around in some of the most obvious places but nearly four minutes he had turned up skull-less.

Finishing his apprasial of the room,he stood back ways in the middle and touched his chin in thought.Where would dragons keep something that could exterminate them?He had long since given up on the idea these creatures were mindless pieces of meat and with that noted,he began thinking about where he might hide them if it were him in the situtation.A few more seconds of contemplation and he struck on a idea he liked.

"Spud!"A somewhat shrill female voice came and thinking on his feet,Cole made a very silent few steps back into a dark corner betwixt a bookcase and a cluttered table."I can't believe you're still back here,isn't there anybody there or did they leave already?"

_Well,I guess I know where Josh gets his good looks from now_.He thought wryly as an African American girl around their age strided up to the other boy with purpose.

Spud turned to the girl with a troubled look creasing his brow."But Trix,I really did hear knocking.Hmm,"he suddenly turned thoughtful."Maybe tiny people living in my head..."

"Listen."Trixie sighed with some tolerance,her umber eyes growing serious."You didn't hear in the front because you were back here but since the Huntsman is going to have a full army of Huntsclan coming here tommorow,were gonna relocate the skulls."

Cole's breath caught at this news but only intensified his diligent listening._This is it_...

"Hey guys."Jake's voice intervened and he soon appeared in a foot from the doorway,informing in a bit of a rushed tone."We need to get everything organized now."

"But what about the Aztec altar?Aren't they waiting for it anymore?"Spud put in,a slight unmotivated catch to his tone."I don't get why they won't wait out the next two days."

The American Dragon shook his head slowly."Not any more.Apparently someone has tipped off old Huntspunk that it's just some myth.We're taking the skulls out of New York and are going to stow them in the one place that they don't know about..."

_Which is_...?Cole mutely urged his father,some anxiousness building in him.

"Draco Isle."Trixie finished for him,folding her arms confidently across her chest.

Suddenly,memories from his past experience in that place resurfaced and he felt his mouth become a little agape.It was the exact place that both him and his sister had very nearly involuntarily almost had their lifes tooken away,it was when he had been so ignorant with thinking his great uncle would try and free him because of his great contributation to the Huntsclan but mostly,it had been where Cole had become rogue.

"Yeah,were leaving now."Jake told them and then paused to look from one face to the other,then spoke with finality."Guys,this could be it and it's getting serious.I don't won't y'all feeling like your being forced into this."he sighed."I don't think you should come."

Try as he might,Cole couldn't help but allow himself the prospecful idea of just giving up on the whole idea altogether and letting them take care of it.The Dragon Council was a formidable force to be dealt with and knowing how dead set all other magical creatures were in trying to prevent their doom from occuring,he very nearly allowed the old and familiar feeling of apathey to these things fall back.It would be so easy...just to tell go inform Wendy on his newly obtained knowledge and then leave.Leave a past that could just as simply resolve itself without either of the two of them meddling.It was logical.

"No way,Man."Spud's ambitious voice rattled him out of his reverie and he refocused to see the determination pledged on his and Trixie's faces."We started this whole thing with you and were not giving up until it's over with.Besides,we'd be totally bored otherwise."

Josh's future mother gave a bold nod."Remember...friends for life and friends for real."

_You see,it is believed that your line of blood is that of a gifted one and since this generation is the youngest and most determined,the time has come for the ultimate test_..._Magic and humanity cannot survive without each other._

The willowy voice returned to his mind and casted the unpleasant flash of realisation into him again.Causing him to re-examine the siutation once more.The fate of magical creatures weren't the only ones on the line,it was also to humans as well.All his life,he recalled with some heaviness,he had been a threat to everyone and not only to others but to himself as well.But was his past still haunting him?Had he not made his amends?

"Thanks guys."Jake's voice reflected gratitude and brought him once again back to reality."It's gonna be tough but I know if we set our minds to it we can pull it off."

Cole watched as the three returned to the front and giving in to doing what felt right instead of what he thought was right,crossed from his crevice and over to the still opened door.He knew what he was going to do now and that was to wait until the next day before he set out to Draco Isle again to find a way to retrieve the skulls but in the meantime he was going to cease his drifting behaviour and actually do something meaningful with his life for the first time.Something that was suppose to be doing.

"_He's too deadly for redemption_..."His father's long ago words rang through out his head.

A defiant grin crossed the fourteen-year-old's features from beneath his mask."I'm going to prove you wrong,Dad.I'm going to prove all those wrong who believed in impossiblity."

But reaching into his pocket and pulling out the dream charm Wendy had insisted he take not long before parting ways,the idea of using it to get in contact with Arceila came to be.

_And I will,_Cole promised resolutely._Just as soon as I can figure out myself_.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yes,if it isn't already obvious he's still struggling with his past but things really pick up next chapter thats for sure.Stay tuned...

LP


	7. The beginning of her end

_On the third day before the Dark Dragon's return_...

The new day had dawned clumps of grey clouds extending out into the far reachs of New York's skyline up above and had remained that way as far as Wendy had noticed since she had awoken very well rested late the next day,having slept since the afternoon the previous day.In fact,she had been in a great mood until she had heard the Huntsman telling them at breakfast that he would be gathering the most elite Huntsmember's he had and would be making a skull raid at her great grandfather's shop.Wendy had tried to phone Cole without much luck and hadn't had the chance nor the drive to try to retrieve the ten skulls yet.

_Please don't be there_...She prayed softly as her,Huntsgirl,the apprentices and four very opposing men in Hunts attire she tried to ignore the whole time appeared on the shop's roof top._Hmph_,her eyes flickered over to Rose who stood completely care free not far from where she stood._If only she knew who the American Dragon really was_...

No one made a move until the Huntsman gave a little signal forward with his hand and she followed behind the rest as they went single file up to the inclosed stairwell's door,there one of the men kicked it down with a small grunt and they continued on in.Apprehension for her family constricted her throat.She should have warned them sooner,why had she not?

"Ransack the place and leave nothing in repair if necessary,"The Huntsman ordered them compendiously,keeping his eyes directed to the other men as he spoke though."That goes especially for those dragons."he added with irrtation."They don't expect us at all."

Wendy watched as all seven began at work and all she could do was pretend to sift among an old dusty collection of her great grandfather's old 1970 records as the heart wrenching sounds of tossing,bumping and crashing filled the slightly musty air of the shop in the front.

"NOTHING!"She heard the middle aged man bellow in a fit of rage."Those darned reptiles must have gotten word some how of us coming and left to hide the skulls elsewhere!"

It had been a few minutes since they left and with a shuddering sigh,she entered the front room with only the relief that no one other then they were there.Though,her eyes appraised the disarray of messy and lopsided shelves,busted up electronics with tiny blue sparks that were emitting some in the air and a light cloud of dust everywhere that tickled her allergies a bit but once her vision locked with her mother's,she saw her turn to the Huntsman.

"Master,"she began in her sedated yet catious voice."If I may,I'd like to have a word with Number 40 alone."a pause ensued as he turned to stare at questioningly but she only went on;unphased,as she explained."It's on a matter dealing with the dragon's whereabouts."

He heaved a great sigh and waved her away almost immediately."Be gone with the two of you then,I need time to think...but,"his words came out threatening."Do not leave the area."

Only because she wanted to be away from her catastrophic surroundings,Wendy followed her mother out to the front of the sidewalk where she was grateful to see no one was near them.After Rose closed the door behind her,she turned to her in a very concerned manner.

"This is your third day with us."She reminded Wendy as if she didn't already know,her eyes becoming narrow slits."You need to tell me who you are now,it isn't going to take long for the Huntsman to figure out who you really are eventually and the skulls are bad enough."

Wendy kept her eyes diverted purposefully to the ground."You'll have to get proof first."

"Listen,"Rose tried again and this time took a step up to where she was almost in her face until Wendy looked up,then saw her return to her normal place."I know we haven't known each other long but I already consider us friends."her voice and words softened to a more affable dipostion."As a friend,I'm telling you the siutation is getting too dire.Please,tell me."

She didn't want to,didn't want anyone else's help with solving this but finally she replied in a very slow and forced voice."I know the American Dragon's name is Jake Long."

Wordlessly,her mother reached out and clasping the girl's right hand,dug inside her other pocket and placed something with a cool,metallic feel inside Wendy's hand.Furrowing her brow in wonderment,she glanced down and saw a copper key resting in her cupped palm.

"Wha-What's this?"

"The key to the Huntsman's room,"Rose awnsered,obviously primed."I snatched it from him when he wasn't looking and so you need to get back to retrieve the skulls now."

Wendy felt the color drain from her cheeks and was thankful for her mask."Why don't y-"

"Why don't I?I can't run the risk of disobeying Huntsmaster's order,especially,and try to go get them myself."Worried lines crinkled around her eyes,her tone unfaltering though."Jake and I haven't spoken since the day you first showed up...I'm guessing it's not coincidence."

"Are you and the American Dragon friends?"Wendy hedged a question,partly anxious to get back to the Huntsman's lair and partly to find out where exactly her parents stood.

"That and a little more."Rose replied with a twinkle in her deep blue eyes."And you two?"

"Not really friends but I do know him to some extent."_If only you knew how much._

"Get going."The former Huntress nodded to the sky,sobering once more."I already figured you were a dragon or at least some type of magical creature that was air borne."

Wendy laughed a little in disbelief but smiled a heartfelt smile toward the other girl."Thank you so much for helping me,Rose."she briefly grasped her hand and turned away."Bye."

"Before I forget."Rose interrupted her quickly as the slendor ivory dragoness began to take air."It's something I kind of wanted to know also but I never did get catch your name."

"Gwendolyn.Wendy or Wen for short."She replied back permissively,curving her wings so that she was turning to face her mother but also so she could leave in a fleeting manner.

"Hmm."Her head tilted thoughtfully and she stated casually."Gwendolyn is a very pretty name but I wouldn't have picked Wendy for a nickname.It sounds too witch-ish to me."

"Really?"Wendy replied back with curiousty."What would you have picked then?"

"Simple.I would have picked Gwen."With that,Rose raised her hand in a small wave.

She gave a little wave back and flew off,cringing at the suggestion._Gwen?Ugh-oh_..._eugh_.

Back at the Huntsman's lair...

She hadn't bothered to change back to normal,as she glided up the stairs and landed right at the beginning of the hall,having talked to Cole on her way over,his words of urgency still echoed through her mind.He was currently just waiting for a time a dragon on partol would let their guard down or be distracted before he struck back on the island where he had told her they had hidden the three skulls.Wendy's number key objective was revitalised.

_I've set the coordinates on the staff for Draco Isle after this and then we'll both be leaving as soon as he can get his_.Her mind's train of thought played continuously,as she made her way down the hall and taking a calming breath,slid the key in the lock and then listened for the loud click.Once she heard it,she tentatively pushed open the heavy door.

The hall light flooded into the room in a long,expanding stream and immediately the shadow shrouded room gave way to collection of ten skulls.A relieved smile crossed Wendy's long muzzle,all she had to do was teleport them along with herself and she was home free but a cold chill surging up her spine made her pause.There was someone directly behind her.

"I was nearly slain by you."A familiar,deathly calm voice reached her ears."Tell me,why is it that you risked your neck for a human?But above all,why risk it for a Huntsclan member?"

Wendy took a long,shuddering sigh."I'm sorry,"she apologised,though deeply gladdend by the fact the older dragon was still alive."That really isn't who that Huntsmember is,it's really more of someone she has to be.Don't take it personally,I just didn't want to see her hurt."

"_Puh!_"The dragoness spat in digust at the mere mention of helping humans but then went on in a strangely more softer voice."No,I am the one who should be sorry.You see,I'm not just here for the skulls but I'm here to tell you that your whole life in the future is gone."

With hearing that,Wendy was quick with whirling around and locking eyes with the large silhouette in the doorframe."Gone?"she repeated steadily,suspicion rising."Meaning...?"

"Meaning,"Her countenance and voice became marked by sympathy."You're family and your friends have taken your three day absense quite well.In other words,prefer you gone."

"You're lying!"She declared snappily,flashs of hot anger pouring through her."You no g-"

But what caught her off,was an at first faint blur of images that seemed to be figures moving about.It took a few moments and yet gazing harder,Wendy found what appeared to be a room that was much like her own back in the future.Only...different.The light and dark green striped wall paper she had up was now sriped off,her bed was missing,the carpeting looked cleaner and that's when she saw a tall,well-proportioned man walking in to pick up her dresser;which was the only piece of furniture left and then only her drapes remained.

"Dad?"Her spoke with confusion edging her words and then as reality struck,she swiped a claw through the misty projection."You're the one who sent us that message in the future!"

"It wasn't I."

Wendy couldn't make out the other dragon,as her slash mark dissipated and a new picture of her aunt Haley in what appeared to be an auction booth bidding off most of her niece's belongings mocked her eyes.Seething,she was about ready to make move to attack and put an end to the enraging falsehood of the very realistic images before her,when one of Josh and one of the more popular girl's walking hand-in-hand out of the movies made her pause in mid-air.Everything she had seen so far and this was by far the most believable.

"_No,_"she spoke in a low,determined voice."No,none of it's true.It's all lies.My family would never do that.Josh,I know for sure _he_ would never do that...there lies and that's the truth."

Her eyes were turned away but she sensed the other dragoness approaching."Again,I am sorry you had to bear witness to this."she sighed sadly,placing a claw on Wendy's arm."It didn't happen over night after Fu Dog told them but once they couldn't locate you in the time period you were in.They simply gave up trying and are trying to move on with their-"

Striking hard,striking fast,she had knocked the older dragoness to the other side of the room in very little time that even surprised Wendy but what caught her attention was what had fallen to the floor.Feeling the exert of what she had done,she reached down to where a sliverish glint was by her feet and picked it up to examine.Twirling it a bit between her umber claws,she found to her immense shock it was her dream charm,the one she given to Josh.Only now some of the little pink charms where gone and the latch was broken off.

"I found it that way in a pile of trash outside your home."A faraway voice explained."The truth is,I intercepted whatever source gave you and your brother that infomation.Following the two of you,I meant to assist you in getting the skulls back but things didn't go so right..."

Her words drifted off into a wasteland void in the back of Wendy's conscious,as a feeling of deep befuddlement swept over it be true?Could they have given up caring so easily and gotten on without her?She tried to surpress those type of thoughs,tried with all she had to make them seem like the last results that could occur.This dragon wouldn't have had time to set all this up...or could she?Wendy stared at the braclet for felt like a lifetime and a half.Measuring the situtation from every angle and ever direction she could think of.But it all seemed so real to her,painfully and penetratingly depthening within her crumpling soul.

_One hour and forty-two minutes later_...

Huntsgirl kept silent all the way home and now was climbing up the stairs off to the side behind him.Some amusement over what the Huntsman would find intermingled with graditude towards the white dragon Wendy she had let go was still heightening her feelings.

"WHAT?"Huntsmaster's voice boomed in horror and she watched as he dashed forward to the open door.Without a hint of knowing,Rose tagged along innocently."How did you manage to get into my room and what on earth made you think you could defy my orders?"

At the mention of someone stll in the room,Huntsgirl shouldered her way past her uncle and saw the most disturbing sight next to discovering Jake she had ever laid eyes upon.The corspe of a slain Chang was sprawled about before the de-dragonised Wendy who had her eyes strained to the floor and her staff clenched so tightly in her grasp that she noticed that the girl's hand was starting to tremor in small,abrupt jerks with the staff pointed down.

"Here,"Wendy muttered after a while,carelessly throwing it down at the Huntsman's feet but without ever looking up once."It's already programmed with where the other skulls are on an uncharted island for dragons...that's one of the reasons why I came back here."

As Rose witnessed this,an image of a woman similiar to her watched from a higher place.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Three words...major arc twist.More to be unveiled with the following chapters.

LP


	8. Corruption made known

_The late evening of the third day_...

Watching atop a tall jagged rocky structure down at a fairly imposing appearing orange dragon,Cole sighed in exasperation.The admittably beautiful summery day was beginning to grow denser in it's vibrance and a sort of idleness had gradually fell around him,which he mostly disdained but dealt with.Suddenly,his attention caught onto a young girl making her way up from the far side below and once he saw the long brunette braid that swayed back and forth as she walked,he made a quick descent down to meet her at about the base.

"There you are."He greeted her with a bit of restlessness about him."I've been waiting all day.Did you hide the skulls well or did you already take them back to the future?"

Wendy's blue eyes were indecipherable but she replied in an eeriely calm voice."Neither."

At that response,Cole furrowed his brow."Wendy,this isn't the time for joking."his then began to inquire her entreatingly."Are they at least in a safe place away from the Huntsman?"

"If by safe you mean away from you and all dragons,then yes...they're safe."She told him in a more blackened tone,crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight a little bit.

His expression took on that of a thunderstruck one."_What?_"

As if on cue towards his realisation,an aggregation of Huntsmembers formed a full ring entraping around him with their staffs charged up to full power,surrounding every which way he could possibly have escaped.There was at least nine or ten regular ones from what he was able to make out,including the Huntsman and Huntsgirl.He felt a rush of instant resentment brimming in him and had to clench his fists to keep from doing anything that was too rash.

"You set me up?"He asked the obvious through gritted teeth,firing her a hard look.

"It wasn't intended to be at first."Wendy explained jejunely."It just sort of happened."

"A set up is a set up,Wendy!"Cole exploded on her,more angered at her lack of motive then her actually betraying him but suddenly he moved a little closer and dropped his voice in an urgent,remindful whisper."If their holding you against your well,then it won't be hard for us to take them all on together;all we have to do is come up with a quick plan now."

She gave him an abrupt shove backwards in the center of his chest and straightened up."I guess you have a hard time of understanding,"she announced loudly and clearly."You're the only one who's standing in our way of getting the only three remaining skulls right now and were going to do anything it takes to get them,even if it means physically removing you away from them."

"So this is for real then."He said in a low,halting tone,his coal eyes travelling over to his uncle._That bastard,he's managed to corrupt my sister_._I should have known_...

As if reading his thoughts,Wendy told him chastenedly."Huntsmaster has nothing to do with it,Reign.But I did inform him you're an AWOL Huntsclan trainee."a curling from beneath her mask that was evident of a smirk formed."What?You know eventutally you would have to deal with your past at face value.Even though you say you've overcome it,it obvious you-"

"This isn't who you are,Wendy."Cole cut her off in a carrying yet level voice."It's more of who I was then I'd ever care to explain.Now come to your senses and let's turn this around."

"Oh,really now..."She laughed harshly,hands falling to her endowed hips."You really are stubborn to accept the inevitable.Or more...your afraid."her azure eyes reflected success when she seemed to hit on her target."You heard me right.You're _frightened _about the fact that you nearly lost all control of yourself.Well...don't just stand there gaping at me like you don't know what I'm talking about.Take a shot at me,I know you're yearning to."

"You're making a mistake..."He warned her quietly.

"Am I?"Wendy challenged,undaunted."Just admitt it,without me...you'd be nothing."

He saw her there and yet he didn't really see her,it wasn't clear to him why she was doing this and yet she seemed to be showing free will excessively.But something didn't feel right and though he wished to talk it out with her,the need for action flooded him and taking a sharp in take of breath,released it out as he braced himself and then darted forward in a hurdle.

Somewhat surprisingly,he didn't see a flicker of a startle in any of her movements but pretty much figured she was now only watching in unexpectancy,as he shot past her and taking a large leap off the ground,arched his long legs out and landed a precise kick upside his uncle's head and viewed with deep,silent pleasure as the dragon skull helmet came to rest at his grounded feet.With utter casualness,he bent down and plucked it up off the bushy grass.

"Well,would you look at that."He said with an air of verbal irony,noting the other member's looks of shock at his irreverence."It seems I accidently caused a little dent in your skull,how like you to carelessly bring it out into public where any given someone can ruin it so easily."

As the Huntsman tried nearly in vain to pull over his cape and make a groping over toward Cole,the other Huntsmembers immediately charged forward to seize the teen.Rose,who had been as quiet as a church mouse thus far,waited for a moment to make sure the uproar was centered away from where she was and then flashed a glower onto the other girl.

"So you were just playing everyone this whole time...even that guy,whoever he is,that really seems to care about your wellfare."She shook her head stiffly."I thought you were different from the start,the only thing I missed was that you _weren't _trying to help dragons,traitor."

"It takes one to know one,"Wendy replied back malapertly.."Maybe I should do those two loser's work for them and spill the beans about you and Jake being an item."

The mention of that caused blind fury to momentarily rise in Huntsgirl and tired of hearing the girl's snide bantering,she made a quick arc move around Wendy and before she could react;Huntsgirl hopped onto the beginning of the huge rocky formation that serpentined out a bit and dropping her staff on purpose,clasped her hands onto a jutting appurtenance and swinging herself and her legs outward,tuned on a pivot and kicked up Wendy's staff just as she was advancing up on Rose and caught the staff as it fell;picking up her own as well.

"No fancy weaponary..."she explained in a no-nonsense tone."Don't look at me so,we're going to fight alright but it's going to be hand-to-hand combat and since I know you're not too knowledgeable on our staffs,I'm de-activating them.In other words,don't get any ideas."

Rose's intention was to draw out the girl she had gotten to know briefly over the last three days,to see if there was a real root to this drastic change of heart she still believed had to of been triggered somehow and yet she saw no hint of vurneableness.Nothing.Only a teen who was about her age,her blue eyes blazing with intent to fight now and her petite body tensely held.Slowly accepting Wendy's decision,she shut the staff's off and tossed them aside.

At once,the two began to circle one another."Let's do this."her new rival spoke a steady tone steeled with biting obstinance in her words."I've been waiting for a while now just to let all my raw feelings out and what better time then this?It's late,the skulls are hid;so it's go time."

Without another word,both girls lunged at one another.Wendy threw the first punch but Rose quickly caught her by it,twisted her wrist back as if it were nothing and grabbing on with both hands,flung her over her shoulder.Though she saw her jump back onto her feet and was coming at her,again to take another strike,which Rose blocked once more and tossed her over with an even harder body slam this time.Still,she saw her stagger a bit and stand.

Over and over again,Rose had lost count,they would perform almost the routine moves but Wendy never stopped.Everytime she went for the other girl,she seemed to know right off what she wanted to do.Though Rose heard her breathing becoming more ragged when she tossed her she knew she was going to do it until she wore herself completely out or was too hurt to move.Finally after about thirty minutes later and with the sky starting to thicken with a greyish hue overtaking the medium cerulean,she saw Wendy pause from coming at her.

She watched,sagaciously,as the more inexperienced girl hunched over and rested her hands on her knees,her upper body heaving with great pants of exhaustion and possibly pain.Rose finally walked up to her and pulled one of Wendy's arms over her shoulder,helping her up.

"I think you've had enough,"she commented gently into her ear."I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't to me either.We'll go some place and you can tell me what this is all-"

As quick a rapidfire,she recieved a blow to the back and collasped into a sprawled state on the stately kept grass,cords of throbbing pain moved through her back and down into her limbs.Pushing herself up with her hands shakily,she managed to turn her head and see Wendy standing over her with a balled dragon claw but it quickly dissolved back to normal.It hadn't been for nothing the way Wendy had relentlessly attacked,she had planned this all along.

Her blue eyes grew into a sort of murkiness,teeming with a remoteness that made her feel the other girl didn't even see her there and yet Rose felt a sort of soft crunching noise and what was like a foot pushing down onto the incredibly sore place on her back.She nearly cried out in agony but then the weight was instantly removed and Wendy was gone.The shadow of a girl she had become was gone but soon another figure loomed over her and she heard Jake's tender voice coaxing her to comfort;even though her body was surging with a sharpness.

"It's alright,Rose.I'm here."his arms encircled her and she felt herself being pressed to his chest,as he continued to tell her with a breathy laugh."We got them.The Huntsman and all the Huntsmembers who were with him have been captured.A younger one got away though."

But when she lifted her lids to see his face and offer him a smile despite the fact that her soul and body were wounded,all she saw was a world engulfed in the veiled ebonys of night time.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**So many questions,so few awnsers at the current moment.Stay tuned!

LP


	9. The fourth day

_Deep into the night on Draco Island_...

The lone,starless night was all that appraised Wendy's vision,from where she sat by the barred window of her holding cell outlooking what she had earlier made out with her dragon eyes as the edge of the island's thick forest.She was not yet fully conscious of her actions and hadn't been since she had awoken to find herself,too tired and aching to even move,laying on a cot that was suspended to the wall by chains but still could make out the outside.As lie there,her mind was tirelessly wrestling with whether or not the events of the last several days were real or not.

_Where am I really_...?_Did anyone get away_...?_Did I really betray my own kind because_...

"Wendy."A familiar male voice susurrated from a short yet unseen distance outside her window.

Swallowing a hard knot in her throat,she managed to inquire a little hesistantly."C...Cole?"

He didn't say anything for a long,despairing moment but asked her in an informative voice."Are you alright?I saw how hard our mother thrashed you and though it wasn't enough to break y-"

"What're you doing here?"she interrupted fretfully,miscontrued."I thought you were caught too."

"Sis,"Cole chuckled with a small scoff."The day one of you cretins contain me for good,is the day I'm going to rejoin the Huntsman."his voice sobered."And I'm wondering why you did."

"I don't want to talk about it..."Her voice sounded foregin to her ears."I can't anyways."

"Well,I'm here and I'm saying we need to talk about it."He sighed impatiently."What happened?"

An undeserving feeling swept over her."Just go,Cole."she sighed with tristfullness hinted in her words."Just go get the skulls and leave.I don't want you to try and save me,it's too late for me."

Wendy expected him to argue,expected him to do the same as she had when he had just about reached his limit.The reversing roles of the two in nearly the same predicament was not what she thought of or focused on,it wasn't what she had even done.No.It was just the need to be alone and then as silence seemed to become her only companion again,she heard him speak slowly.

"I don't know why you're doing this and I could never repay you enough for what you've done for me in the past."He paused and then finished with finality to his voice."I won't go against your wishes though.You want to handle this on your own,then it's precisely what I'll let you do."

Cold tears stung her azure eyes."I'm sorry."she whispered faintly and her body's hurt was then replaced by an inner one."I was only trying to protect everyone we left in our past...I-I had no choice;I had to do it or Chang said that the Dark Dragon would destroy them too.Now because of me everyones going to suffer._Darnet!_It's all because I couldn't do what it took to stop him."

"Why did the Dark Dragon want you to join the Huntsman?You're a dragon and he's human."

Why was he stating the obvious?Couldn't he tell she was torn up and apart as it was?

"I don't know,Cole..."Wendy told him,emotion clogging her throat."It was spur of the moment."

Suddenly,she felt a gentle squeeze on her arm but her watery eyes made it impossible to use her dragon eyes."Heed these words,Wendy."Cole told her in a firm voice."I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop that dragon.As for you,it's you're choice what you do.You've dared to cross the kind of sheltered life you've led before and once you crossed it,there's never any going back."

And with that,he was gone.Like a shadow in the night,he had slipped away into what felt like to Wendy,an unknown world other then her own that was filled with turmoil that was now gradual in settling.His words had added reassuarance but new insight,there was a divide between who she had been before and was now and she had to choose.To portray innocence or accept guilt.

_The next morning_...

It had felt like an eternity inside the trapped walls,though she had seen ones similiar to it before and these seemed much more attractive in comparison.Strength had returned to her body when she had awakened to find a bowl of dry cereal and a carton of milk resting just above her head on the cot and now thirty minutes later,she was sitting up with her knees brought in and her upper self raised to look out the window with her arms folded on the ledge,looking out at a grand morning with the fresh dew bespeckling the foliage reminding Wendy of shimmery,liquid dimands about.Just watching and breathing in the crisp,fragrant air,was solacing enough for her.

"Gwendolyn."A heavily accented voice spoke her name and she turned see a large red dragon in the doorframe,a flux of joy coupled with worry spelt into her when she thought it was her father but her first assumption proved wrong."You're presence in requested immediately in a private hearing session with the Dragon Council and a few others.Are you willing to accept?"

The need to get things cleared up stole over her."Yes,sir."she replied back in a resigned tone.

Reluctantly,Wendy allowed him to bound her wrists with a swath of sphinx hair behind her back and then proceeded to lead her down a bare but clean concrete corridor.On her way down,she caught glimpses of the other Huntsmembers and some other unpleasant-appearing creatures as well.But what really made her insides turn was when the Huntsman looked through the bars of his cell at her and yet once he spotted what tied her hands,his eyes flashed a glare of fury.But she found herself holding her head up high and her gaze fixed determinedly ahead of herself.

Soon,they arrived at a compact metal door that was a ways from the prisoners."Enter here."The older dragon told her but added a rough warning."No tricks.They'll be no escape until decision."

Opposed to his words,a fleeting feeling filtered her heart.She suddenly wanted to just return to the present more then anything and do anything it took to help protect her future.But without any time to think,she was herded inside nearly and found herself seated onto a wooden stool and as a couple of beats followed,a section of the wall facing her slide opened to reveal five very important looking individuals,her father and mother,then finally her great grandfather and Fu.

"Gwendolyn."A middle-aged man she recognised as a younger councilor Andam addressed her promptly."You've been called here today on the grounds you have..."he glanced briefly at a clip board and then up at her."You are with the Huntsclan,are a dragon and know Mr. Jake Long."

Her mouth felt like cotton when she tried to reply but cleared her throat and mustered in a meek sounding voice."I-I'm not with the Huntsclan,I am a dragon and I do know him...in a way."

"I don't ever remember meeting you."Jake counteracted disprovingly."And even if I did,Rose is the only one I know who would even _begin _to have ties with the Huntsman that I know about."

"Young lady,"Another male Council member interjected in a more rigorous tone,his dark eyes squaring in on her."Do you have any given idea how serious an offense you've commited?"

Wendy nodded once."But I have my reasons."she explained calmly."It would take too long to go into them...acutually,telling them all could damange the rest of history as we know it."

Unconvinced looks crossed most of their faces and finally starting to feel desperation surface into her,she turned imploring eyes over to Rose,who was dressed casually and had worn a very unexpressive appearance on her visage,now only stared back at her through hollow,unforgiving sea hued eyes that told Wendy she was on her own.Somehow,someway,her brother's words from late last night came back to memory just as he had spoken them before he had left her.

_"As for you,it's you're choice what you do.You've dared to cross the kind of sheltered life you've led before and once you crossed it,there's never any going back."_

"He's right."she whispered under her breath resolutely."The moment I tried to become apart of this whole thing,is the moment I put my own self on the line and everyone else's as well."

A unsettled sigh brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Councilor Andam turn to instruct someone out of her range of sight."Guard,I believe were finished here.You may escort her-"

"Wait!"Wendy blurted out impulsively,springing to her feet and throwing herself to the glass wall that seperated them from her."You have to listen to me,I..."she struggled to find the right words to say and then let it spill out."The Dark Dragon is after the skulls to kill all the human beings."

A deep,stony and atonished spell followed after her confession.Anxiousness aroused in her as she darted a look from one face to another,unable to detect anything but pure shock amongst them all but finally they turned to her and she composed herself as quickly as could so as not to appear like she was about ready to lose it.Slowly,the Council looked at one another,huddled a bit to exchange hushed conversation tidbits which Wendy was about to listened to with her dragon hearing but recieved a hard look from Laoshi and finally the five faced her as one.

"We have a proposal for you."Councilor Andam said in a careful voice,eyeing her definitely as if to get it across to her that way."Your freedom for that key you still have stashed away that you never gave back according to Hun...um,Rose."he slipped her a sideways glance."That we know has access to the vault Huntsman keeps in his home which we currently have in our possession."

This news partly took Wendy by surprise,causing her to ask curiously."Didn't you take it from the Huntsman when you caught him or soon afterwards?He made a spare one just in case."

"Do you accept or decline,Gwendolyn?"He persisted firmly,hard pressed not to get off topic.

Freedom;it sounded so sweet."It's in my left shoe."she replied with a nod down and pressing the toes of her other shoe on it,slid the one concealing the key off."It seemed logical at the time."

Twenty minutes later,she was strolling out into the warm,pine and slightly salt air mingled outside where the sun blazed golden and the mid-morning sky held a fantastic sapphire that made all the previous actions of the last few days nearly vanish.As she stood just a ways from the holding cells,Rose came up from behind her and went alongside her to take in the beautiful new day.

"It's strange."She finally said after a while,her voice so wistful it made Wendy turn to see her not even two feet away."You've been so random with who you are.It's like you have multiple egos to you or something."her voice turned solemn."You should have told us this a lot earlier."

Understanding flooded her but she merely shook her head."I couldn't.My family was at stake."

"Then be thankful you have one."A small smile moved across Rose's features and she turned to look at a chittering squirrel darting across their path."For those of us who never did have one."

"Jake,"Wendy started hesistantly to the Asian American as he walked up to them."Has a guy around our age with hair kind of like yours shown up in the last few days?Just out of curiousty."

His thick black brows raised."Yeah,"he replied automatically."He's my cousin Brandon."

At that,Rose tossed her a suspicious look and inquired slowly."Or is he?"

"It isn't important."Wendy reminded her quickly."What's going to happen now that they know?"

"Alot of dragons are coming by the island to safeguard the skulls when tall,dark and hideous shows his freakish face around here."Jake told her flippantly,stuffing his hands in his pockets.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and caused them to part in a generous smile."That's great.I-"

Just as fast as it had come,her near tranquility was broken and shattered in an epic explosion of black and blue light going out in every direction;she vaguely remembered the time travelling device she had left with Cole.Longing to return to the present once again emerged and she looked up expectantly after it all subsided,only to feel everything in her plummet at the sight of a large,horrible-looking ebony dragon five times her size.Soon it registered,the Dark Dragon.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Several more chapters to go.Probably three or four.

LP


	10. Reason revealed

_Back to the present_...

Cole picked up his pace as he rounded another block,in a hurry to make a quick stop at home at the townhouse he was staying with his girlfriend Arcelia and her mother.Though he still thought of the predicament his sister was in,she had told him she didn't want any of his assistance and he was not about to do anything otherwise.He would make a few more stops soon and then return for her but in the meantime he was going home to talk things out with Arcelia about his past,the fourteen year old was determined to do whatever it took to become someone different,someone better.

_That dream charm isn't going to be enough to talk things out with her_,he reminded himself musingly as he sidestepped a vagrant on the large grey curb._If things between us are going to be resolved,then they are going to be resolved for real and not in some ludicrous dream world_.

But then as he slowed down to a light stroll,coming up upon the red bricked building,an unconventional feeling surfaced in him as his eyes met pitch black windows.Normally,they would be home early in the week while Cole went to school on account of certain matters inside the states and then outside in Peru,the place Cole had first met them.Curious as to why it seemed vacant,he started up the stoop and sliding his key,opened the door to find an eerie,deserted home with only some furniture still remaining.Stricken,he nearly went inside when he heard a few car honks sound.

In a startled state,he whirled around to find none other then his father parked in front of the house seated in a slightly aged deep blue automobile.He nearly sent the older man a scorned look for his deliberate method of alerting him but instead,found himself coming up alongside the vechile only to be even more surprised to see the door swing open and his father returning in an upright position.

"Get in,Coleton."He directed promptly without meeting the teen's gaze."We need to talk."

Cole felt the urge to kick the door shut and give it a good pummeling just to relieve himself of all that seemed to be going on but finally he just complied,every other thing he wanted to do before this had dissolved into the back of his mind and soon the two when riding in utter silence for what felt like an eternity to Cole.Him and his father hadn't seen much of each other since that time in the hospital and it seemed to Cole it was better that way,why interact now?They never had before.

"Nice car,"He commented briefly almost under his breath after awhile.

"Thanks."Jake replied back a bit more gregariously."Yet it's a bit of an older model compared to-"

"I'm not much in a talking mood,Father."Cole cut him off intolerantly,bearing his sable eyes out at the buildings that went by,his mind absorped deeply in thought."So please,get on to your point."

But to that,he didn't reply and it made the teen wonder why he had just boarded into his father's car in the first place.Perhaps it had just been on impulse._Don't get in the car with strangers_.

Finally,the car came to rest in front of an old brownstone."Well,don't just sit there."Jake told him patiently when he saw Cole remaining in his seat."There's something I need to show you."

"If you're prepared to blame me for your daugther's disappearance again,let me just be first to say she went on her own free will."He made it a point to state as he got out,on the offense in case his father was ready to accuse him the second he got out."And..."his brows drew in together as he looked the home over meticulously."This is your home,though...it looks like no one lives here at all."

The dragon nodded meditatively,his coal gaze taking on a faraway look."After your grandmother passed away a few years ago,then your grandfather went away to live near some of his family and although he wanted us to come,I knew I couldn't just leave the city.No matter what,it's my home."

A long time passed at the two stood with their faces turned up to the tall structure that was before them,the place seemed quite in contrast to the lovely little house Cole had visited in the past for the first time just a few days ago in the past.But who would have known in less then twenty years,a haven for a family would be reduced to a mere box with no one life dwelling within it's barren four walls.Nothing was left now,but everlasting memories.Then,he heard his father speak more seriously.

"It's isn't good to let what life dishes you sometimes keep you down,"he turned to look at Cole,which in turn made him face him,as Jake continued."But this whole thing about you two running off into the past,"his voice turned knowing."It doesn't take a genius to figure out you two pulled the fur over Fu Dog's eyes.Now,care to tell me the real reason why you both have been gone so long?"

Staring at him as he talked,Cole realised it had been a mistake to leave as suddenly as they had."She'll be fine,"he sighed deeply after a while and turned back to the brownstone."The Dark Dragon was returning to the past to collect the skulls and use their powers in a sort of reversal spell in an attempt to destroy humans.Wendy and I...received a premonition to go back."

He heard Jake groan miserably."_Please _tell me you kids didn't alter the time line."

"No,nothing that can't be fixed."Cole assured but then inquired requisitively,staring him down."Where did they go?I need to find Arceila as soon as I can before I leave for the past again."

"This doesn't have to be difficult,"His father told him with a composed firmness,making his way up a little closer and holding his own with his gaze in return."They had to go back to Peru for a week for some of the villagers who've gotten their crops flooded but that isn't important right now."his gaze narrowed."We need to get Wendy out of the past,it's too risky for either of you to be there."

Cole brushed the pang of guilt aside,as he backed away some."I promised her I'd let her do this on her own,"he took out the staff he'd stolen from the Huntsman and teleported off before his father could come any closer."I have the three skulls and so nothing is going to happen even if the Dark Dragon appears.But I'm warning you."his voice and eyes became marked by a solid sense of graveness."Don't try and follow me,Dragon.You'll regret it."

And with that,he left before his father could transform and leap out to seize him.Not for sure whether or not he was running away from facing the unevitable.But he was getting to a better place then this,all the while unsure on whether he was doing the right thing;which he was aching to do.

_Back to the past_...

He was the second largest dragon Wendy had ever laid her eyes upon,with his long and lethal black claws that protruded out,his glowing amber eyes and the gleam of jagged fangs that briefly caught in the sunlight.Breathing heavily,his malevolent gaze rested on her with a lustfullness about him and made a move for her.But the next moment,she saw a flash of blue and her father zipping forward through the air,ready to deliver a take down and as the two girls watched in expectance to see a fight break loose,the Dark Dragon stretched his arm out and Jake seemed to freeze in mid-flight.

"_What the-_"Jake gasped shortly,his movements stilted as the older dragon managed to catch him in a protracting beam that surged out of his claws."_I...can't...move_."he said between bared teeth and strained to look over directly at Rose."_Take that other girl and run,he's too powerful!_"

Wendy was quick to detect Rose's dismay and reached over to place her hand her arm,causing her to look at her very doubtfully."We can take him."she told her,flashing her a confident smile as she did."With the two of us going at him,we can at least try to break his hold on Jake;trust me."

After a moment,her mother nodded back concurringly."I do."her cerulean eyes abraded on the dragon when they turned as one."Let's go,I'll take left and you take right,is that okay with you?"

"Sure."Wendy approved instantly,recalling some similiarity in Rose's idea as she morphed and the two went together,her tipping some as she sailed off to the side and Rose sprinting off to her left.

Their equal speed and form was neatly executed,as they almost made a unite out of the way they advanced on the Dark Dragon.Rose leaped over her from side to side in their winged attack,until finally they were near enough and letting the Huntress land with her legs spread on her wings,she thrusted her forward and as the larger dragon was focusing on blocking Rose's bullseye kind of kick,he released his hold on Jake and the two younger dragons also came on top of him as well.

"Ready...?"Jake called out bracingly to her.

"Set..."Wendy added with a smirk.

"FIRE!"They announced out in unison and sent a glorious double fire trail that linked together and as Rose got out of the way,sweltered down upon the Dark Dragon,engulfing him in a bright,flaming vortex;which all three watched triumphantly as only a smoldering circle was left in his place as the dark grey smoke cleared and he seemed to have simply gone with the slighty warm breeze.

"Not bad."The American Dragon said in an impressed note as he turned to her."You've got skills there,girl.But uh..."his countenance took on an elasped look."Who did you say your DM was?"

Wendy gave him a questioning look."You mean Dragon Master?I never really had one."

"Then-"

But before he could complete his sentence,an ear-splitting roar filled the air and all three turned to see what appeared to be a darkened thunderhead form above them,though before they managed to get on guard,flashes of white hot lightening streaked down and nearly hit where Jake and Rose now stood but luckily the red dragon had been able to snatch and air lift her before the bolt had pounded into the ground with a rippling effect.Wendy,half shocked and half enraged that he had almost did away with them both,was about to go at him when a transparent encasing rose up from the ground.

She watched as her parents sent an barrage of attacks that proved ineffectual on the hard and very durable surface of the clear dome,her heart swelled up in her throat as she sensed a presence and let out a scream at the looming figure before her.Finally,a steady beating sound rang through out her ears and the young dragoness's legs felt suddenly wobbly as she tried to stan d back up.

"No need,"A sinister voice echoed down it seemed from the great stature at which he stood."It will be much easy to talk if you haven't any ideas at trying to burning my into a living cinder again."

Effort leaped into Wendy,as she used her tail support as she rose slowly."I've tooken down guys your size before."a will drove into her heart for success,with her finding her bearings."It's like the old saying goes;The bigger and more clumbersome they are,the harder they come crashing down."

His nostrils flared at her comment,telling her observingly."I see where you've acquired your wit."

Before he could turn to look over at Jake for emphasis,she hurled a fire ball his way,in which he put out by simply blowing on it with regular exhaled air.Wendy's face waned at the sight of it,which she was thankful for being undetectable because of the coloring of her scales but before either of them could make another move,she noticed him turn his massive ebony head to one side and a stream of relief went through her to see a swarm of dragons ranging in age and size flocking together around.

"You see,that's the difference between you and normal dragons like myself."The dragoness told him with honesty brimming her ocean eyes,bringing herself up taller on her hind legs."Normal dragons do whats good for not only our kind but also for mankind.Because in case you don't know,"she paused to survey the numerous gazes laid opon her,before turning back to him declaringly."Were _all _human as well as dragon,no creature is better then the other and I'll do whatever it takes to prove-"

Her endearing lecture died as he erupted into a hysterical,chilling fit of cackles."You pathetic child!So sure of yourself and yet so naive..."the lines of laugther dissipated from his face."But no,it isn't true.Let's cut right to the chase,shall we?Which would be that_ I _sent you that foreshadowing."

"Not surprising."Wendy replied,both her voice and eyes reflecting wariness.

"My dear,"He grew fonder."Do you know how special you are?Why you can ever transform?"

"I...We never figured out why.It just happened and my family accepted it.Big deal."

"Oh...but it is."His implied interest in her made her squirm as she continued."For you see,you are a Moon Dragon.A very rare type of dragon who draws all it's abilities from the moon itself and it can only occur in the first few weeks of infancy if exposed to a full moon for a prolonged period of time and if my vision serves me correctly,I believe you are of that type.A geniune Moon Dragoness."

The news both caused a tinge of excitement and apprehension in her."So?"she inquired slowly."It was a long time ago and it couldn't be helped.But...wait,why did you call me and Cole here at all?"

The Dark Dragon scoffed at his mention."Your human brother was merely a side attraction,while the grand finale just happens to be looking me straight in the eyes."he pointed a claw at her."You are it."

Her own claws flew up in defense."Just try and touch me."she told him boldly yet her insides were knotting in fear,making her want to escape.She didn't want to hear the rest,didn't want to hear...

"So long as the skulls are not brought together but are within a certain distance of each other..."

Wendy tried to tune him out,tried with all her might to distance his voice out of her consciousness.

"...and a dragon of light,such as yourself,is brought forth in order to help activate the skulls..."

Fragments of her life drifted by her mind's eye,becoming a dragon,starting a band,finding Cole...

"Through sacrifice,Gwendolyn."He told her without hesistation."You must be sacrificed in order to make my long term dream a reality and eliminate humans off the face of the earth once and for all."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Happy?Hopefully.But there you have it.

LP


	11. All on her

_Draco Isle_...

He had lost her a long time ago,only when her suspicions that he was intending on doing something to her were collated,did a rational urge to fight at any costs set in.Motivation forever seemed to be her key way of getting a lot of things done,ever since she was a child.Small tasks didn't count,it was only the major events that aroused effort in her.And,it finally all sunk in to her like a lead weight what he wanted to do to her,she knew it was all up to her and no one else to save a possible terrible future.

"So..."Wendy's azure eyes took on a fathomed,accomplished glint."That's why you sent for me?Cole wasn't even useful to you but you only wanted him around to draw attention away from yourself."her next words burned with virulence."We wasted four days messing around here and it was all for nothing nearly this whole time!And you just thought we weren't going to do anything about it?"

The Dark Dragon smirked wryly at her demanding glower."Young one,there isn't _anything _you can to do;neither of you."he extended his claw out to where it was directed at her head."I'll be sure to make it as quick and painless as possible,no doubt aiming for the forehead is wisest,thusly erasing away all the lies and nonsense you've been told all your life about how we may mingle with humans."

Stopping to ponder out her next move in that moment,which she had always been advised to do so,it came to her then that the Dark Dragon had all his attention directed at her and wouldn't expect her to make this next move,though she was in a state of medium panic and unsureness.Groaning inwardly at that kind of speculation,her eyes glanced back briefly at the walls._Maybe his attack will deflect_.

Relying on only her sole judgement,the Dragoness flopped to the ground just as the attack was then sent across at her but instead of making contact with it's intended target and yet also going against her own idea of what might happen,the ball of deep,murky appearance only seemed to hover and very slowly absorp into the wall.Wendy watched with dilated pupils as in one woosh it was spread all around them in the once clear forcefield and only then with just settling nerves,roamed her gaze around as it gently evanescenced and the orb that surrounded them became once again transparent to her.

"Nice trick."Wendy observed with a jeering to her tone,turning her eyes to him."Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat or make long,tied up rainbow sheets come out of your sleeve?"her idea was to distract him even more so she could possibly think of a plan."Because if you ask me,it was kind of cheap."

A flash of fury in his yellow eyes and she knew she had made a mistake,the hulking mass of dragon was coming down upon her in seconds and she just barely had time to throw out her own claws,the pressure of his weight sank down on her and she strained to hold him back.There,the two were in an almost cosmic sort of combat;one false move could prove fatal for the young dragon.But he never got her down more then a few inches,as she felt a warmth within her body start to surge through her veins.

"Give up and give in child..."He grunted stubbornly but she lifted her head up enough after he paused for a few moments and his eyes weren't so fixated on her,like he saw past her somehow."There have only been two other dragons to withstand my might and live...only two.The rest have perished."

She felt like rolling her eyes but instead managed to say back daringly as his strength on her lessened for a moment."Need I guess who you're mentioning?What do they have to do with anything anyway?"

"You're parents are watching."His words and eyes suddenly turned shrewd and a crooked smile was slow to form on his muzzle."Tell me who they are or...better yet,whoever you turn to face I will accept as the truth."he sniggered."You know you can't resist it,the temptation to see them for a final time..."

As his sentence trailed,she dealt him a slap across the jaw with her tail and flew up behind him.Before he could regain his composure,Wendy clapped her hands flat together and added exertion as she concentrated hard and after a few poor turnouts,a perfect duplicate of herself took up residence right on her left.The clone gave her a curious look,before the original one pulled her over and whispered in a sibilated voice.The doppleganger's eyes lit up and she nodded to the idea,both in laced their claws and interwined their tails,as everyone looked on in confusion,the two began to rotate with the great flaps of their wings in backward side angles and it wasn't long before a white flash went whizzing by the Dark Dragon to the other side;which he barely could keep his eyes upon with it's rapid speed.

"What's the matter...?"The one on the right started to taunt him,crossing her long arms across her scaly chest as she sized him up and gave the other one a little nod to alert her to finish the sentence.

"...Seeing double?"She completed it smoothly and both geared up as he kept flashing them glares.

"Double the trouble."The first one said pothingly after a minute and both broke out in laughther.

Finally,he stopped and then he shook his head slowly."How amusing naive young souls are to lower themselves to coming up with the most bizzare and pointless means of diversion."his claws rose up at the same time without him ever giving either one another glance."No matter,I am still far too much in a hurry to get this over with and have a world in which is to my choosing...a world without humans."

"Think again,ash tray face!"Came a valiant voice from above and with one huge wholloping jab from her elbow,Wendy managed to deliver a crashing blow to his head before he ever got a chance to look up."There."a pleased grin crossed her visage as she drifted back away from him and the two clones then vanished."Maybe that will be enough to knock some sense into you,if you even have any that is."

Whoots and cheers from the dragons around her sent a new feeling inisde of her,a feeling that she was finally living out a long time dream of hers.Here she was,fighting probably the greatest magical fend of all time just like her father and great grandfather before her and even though she had felt like it was a hopeless situation before,the odds of winning never seemed more in the young dragoness's favor.

"Come on,"she laughed with an almost arrogant sense about her."Don't tell me you're already tuckered out?I was just getting warmed up and if I nearly knocked you out cold.Well,we just can't have that."

Not too surprised,she saw him starting to rise from the one knee he had driven into the ground to keep from allowing his whole self the indignity of being brought down by a dragon much younger then him and a one of the opposite gender at that.It was so evident he was going to strike at her again as he got to his feet finally and lumbering with an occasional off sway,the Dark Dragon caught his balance and finally,brought his eyes up to meet hers.Leering and so full of fire that it made her smile drop abruptly.

"For trying to humilate me..."True anger dripped in his words."I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

His reactions were so fast-paced,she didn't have to react and before Wendy could ever blink,he was on top of her with the points of one of his grisly claws moving dangerously under her neck but she did not ever dare squirm because of renewed fear clutching her heart.Foolishness over resorting to a very nearly self-centered attitude surfaced and made her feel ashamed but also she knew she only had one choice if she hoped to come out of this alive.So,as he was about ready to push down with a power aiding to the claw she felt under her neck,Wendy de-transformed and did an undertuck away from it.

_Safe_...The salivating word managed to lodge itself in her mind but then she felt what she guessed was some after effects from the attack blast her back onto the wall on the clear concaved imprisonement.

She didn't open her eyes to take in the horrible creature as she felt herself slide down and onto the ground with her back still resting to the curved wall.It took a moment to sink in that she wasn't going to make it out alive and though it sent a numbingness through her,there was something that she needed at that moment to do,something memorable that would be a ray of clarity in a dark storm of doubt.

"_Whoever you turn to I will accept as the truth_..."

The sizzling of his powering up again caused Wendy to raise her head and very gradually,almost faintly as if she were in a trance,raise her comely hand to tuck some of her loose strands of long brunette hair behind her left ear and knowing what she was about to do was something completely against what she was intending to do,turned slowly to the side to face the two people who were destined to create her.

At first,the two only crinkled their brows in what appeared to be a mixed state of sadness to see her in a predicament they could not help her with and confusion as to why she had choosen them as the final two she set her sight upon.But reality then dawned onto their faces and they hastily exchanged astonished looks with one another,then turned to look at her again,awed and pained etchs in their teen visages.Too young were they to see someone they hardly knew but obviously long to know pass,too young was she to have to pass and yet she smiled gratefully at them,even as tears shined and made her blue eyes appear as that of ripples in the early tide,Wendy smiled and then turned in total resignation.

"_Wendy,_"A clear,older woman's voice reflecting familiarty told her firmly."_It isn't your time to leave_."

As if on cue to this,a surge of emerald blazed from above her and clashed with the Dark Dragon's on set of intended annihilation.Hope filtered through her again but an inner need nearly overtook her with it's calling of rest coaxing her.She ignored it long enough to see a figure dart into the air and land in one grand leap in between her and the still fuming dragon,then watched as the person turned briefly to look at her over it's shoulder,seeming to evaluate how she was before another familiar,realer voice spoke.

"This is the first time I'm breaking a promise."Cole's clever voice told her."And it'll be the last,Wendy."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Well,some unexpected turns there.Got a little ways to go though...

LP


	12. The ultimate gift

_Draco Island_...

Cole waited until he was sure she would be alright,recalling the previous night he had barely been able to see her condition in the dark but turned back around when her eyes lids finally shut,relief mingled with some regret as he faced the tall dark dragon that appraised him with cool and quiet xanthous eyes.In turn,the fourteen-year-old took up the implication and did the same,before growing tired of observing him and brought his staff up a little more readingly.

"The Dark Dragon..."he said the name as if sampling it on his tounge and then a partially decadent grin slid across his face."Very original.What say we get started,unless you've gotten some other little remark about me being an invalid to your twisted little scheme?"

"Not at all,I wasn't expecting your entrance at all but I suppose I was wrong."His eyes squared on Cole harder,saying collectively."There seems to be a difference about you,almost as if the wrong soul was bred into the species but nonetheless you are human,unworthy to walk this-"

In a split second,he was having to block a staff prodding up to his face and before he could land a strike down at him with his other claw,Cole had clicked on a new feature and clinged only momentarily to the now gravitational board,swinging himself aboard and raising his back heel to drift above the dragon's head level;he allowed the Dark Dragon's claw tips to skim the under surface of it before he withdrew as a shock wave spated through him,unbeknowingly to Cole also switching on one of the few double features that only would work a few times if it were done in this trasition.

_He uses intimidation as one of his first tactics but he's more likely then not going to strive to show all these dragons how more 'worthy' they are or some nonsense_.hemused to himself as the Dark Dragon recovered and his analyzing gaze turned to that of an indifferent one to the many dragon onlookers he noticed he had gathered._Huh,it must come as such a shock to all of them to see a human fighting for them a bit._The new idea sprung into him in a idiosyncratic sense._Should I be?_

Cole's thoughts automatically recentered on his opponet,who let out a pierecing roar and charged up on him.An idea sprouted and reaching down to clasp the board's edges again,pointed it's nose up and when the Dark Dragon was now reaching for him,Cole moved the whole board from underneath him;dealing the older dragon a nasty kick to the side of the head,not far from the left ear region.

_This guy almost makes it too easy_,His mind sharpened._But above all,I musn't underestimate him_.

Grounding himself again,the staff he yielded was back to itself in a few quick spins and then he did the unimpossibly crazed thing one might assume if they had no knowledge of the staffs.Easing himself onto the grassy ground,he sat indian style with his arms crossed and the staff pressed to the middle of his chest,as if not even caring anymore.He heard a few gasps escape the audience but mostly he heard the Dark Dragon stumbling a bit and breathing raggedly,before he perceived his presense on top of him.

"I know for a fact that honor is a key thing you admire."The Dark Dragon spoke frankly."Remove that mask from your face,show everyone just exactly who you are or will you show dishonor and not?"

A deep,amused laugh escaped him."You really are an immoral creature who indulges on others morals."he told him,grinningly smugly,turning his gaze upward."But you make a strong point."

"First I find out that girl is my daugther!"His father's voice rose up behind both and off to the side of them,which was clenched with incredulousness."Now I find out my cousin Brandon is in the Huntsclan and there might be a Huntsclan bloodline in my family,what's next?The sky's going to cave in on us!"

Now able to see a bit better clear daylight streaming down onto him,Cole shot out a small amount of green energy that was only a light setting of stun in which the Dark Dragon could not block and then he was up again and producing from his staff a glowing rope with two orbs at each end Bracing up for when the Dark Dragon was regaining his composure,Cole darted forward.Just missing a swipe or two brought down on him,he was about to make a clear attack when solid earth left from beneath him.

It wasn't long before he found his arms being made indisposible as two of the Dark Dragon's shade minions held him down as his enemy rose,his luminating yellow eyes filled strangely with some pride at Cole's seemingly flawless attempts at bringing him down but rememberance of what he was looked to have cause his wicked,penetrating gaze to reappar as he extended his fatal claws out in length.

"Say goodbye..."He breathed in a gruff voice,his arm raised high above his head and just as he slashed it down upon Cole,he suddenly paused and gasped,stiffening up and looking either to be in great pain or unable to move.To this,the teenager only watched ingenuously as the Dark Dragon flashed a very insistant leer his way."You acursed human,what have you done to me?Tell me this very instant!"

As Cole rose to his feet,he wore a sobered visage."No more then you deserve,"he replied evenly and taking the boa he had extract earlier,made a clean swing from the side and watching it's metal center catching a sliverish flash in the sunlight,it wrapped in a precise,delicate art about his large ankles.

Without skipping a bit and without giving any consideration to the enlargened eyes gawking at him,he kicked his staff up and twined it about face to where it's tip aligned with the Dark Dragon's head,the huge ebony lizard was calm and still but in his eyes their seemed to be an undercurrent,a secret he had yet to tell.Ignoring it,wanting to get his sister and leave before anything else happened,Cole cocked the weapon and fired a large voltage of the jade energy upon him;his whole body now engulfed in the light.

"It's too late for your sister."He told Cole with prideful finality to his voice."I have sent in a new deadly wave of chemicals into her body,it's a power I've perfected all my life and could only use once.Even with me out of the way,she is set to implode from what I've set in her and is now currently withering."

Fragments of the fallen Dragon disintergrated into the air and a familiar feeling lurked within Cole that he had never once felt in his life but only once (fear) that resulted from one of the worse situtations he had ever laid his eyes upon and was now reoccuring.Haltingly,he turned to see in slight surprise that Josh had somehow found and gotten to the same timeline as them,mostly though all he wanted to do was awaken from this nightmare and have it so that they never ventured into the past in the first place.He knew it had been a bad idea and now the result was more horried the imaginable.

_Into Josh_...

The new Time Travelling device he had managed to obtain from Fu Dog after he had persuaded him enough to search for the few days he had to fell to the back of his mind,as he saw the girl he loved laying quite motionlessly on the inside of a clear globe that didn't even seem to exist to him,as he very gradually kneeled down and took Wendy in his arms.His heart beat increased a few paces and all his thoughts were running wild._How did she get like this?Was it the Dark Dragon?Was she going to-_

"Josh,"She spoke his name softly and his gaze connected to her eyes,which were radiant and wistful at the sight of him."How'd you get her?"her hand raised automatically to give a gentle sweep under his cheek,which he in turn moved his own larger hand around."I thought you were waiting in the present."

It didn't matter to him what had happened,as long as they were together."You should know how crazy I am about you,I'd travel to the ends of the earth if I missed you enough."he told her grinningly,bringing their clasped hands up and turning them over to kiss the top of hers."Tell me you'll be alright,Wendy."

"I don't know..."She admitted truthfully,a somewhat fuzzy kind of dullness crossing her face as she was now attempting to concentrate."I feel kind of tired and now I'm...I'm just so sleepy I could..."

Something was out of character,Josh could sense it immediately.It was almost as if she were out of her head and wasn't thinking straight.Suddenly,her body became less able and he almost thought she was weakening.Then a thought crossed his mind,a dark,unspeakable thought that made dread well up in him and he clutched her closer to his chest,her heart was thumping steadily in her chest he felt but there was a serious wrongness somehow and finally it hit him unmercilessly,the love of his life was dying.

It must have been just alittle time that passed but he finally sensed someone in front of him,looking up he only needed to see the look on her brother's face once,before he diverted his gaze down and began to lower her just barely life sustained body down.From the top of his vision,he saw Cole hesistantly reaching out and place his hand on to the left of her gently rising and falling chest.The act of someone else giving into this cruel twist of fate,only made Josh hold her now fragile body to himelf protectively.

"_Is there nothing we can do?_"His voice somehow managed to croak weakly,barely audible.

Cole remained silent for a moment,his coal eyes pensively fixed to his sister and Josh's own umber ones beginning to feel strained,finally,he told Josh in a slow,sincere voice."I know you love her,so do I."

Before either one could speak another word,the presense of two more figures came just to the side of Josh and he briefly guessed the forcefield had faded.It finally became too much for him to look at her and he turned to look up at a solemn-appearing Jake and Rose,hand-in-hand,next to him.Wendy and Cole's father wore an uncomfortable look,while Rose's was more soulful.But he saw their grip tighten and both of them bravely reaching out and almost like it was destiney,their hands lay upon their son's.

He felt his eyes start to burn the moment he saw only that her breathing was becoming shallower by the seconds but what made him look up again was two new people he hadn't expected to see,for one female one fell atop Jake's and a male one onto hers,as the full picture of _his _parents meet his gaze.It wasn't long but all their gaze's were instant to meet,his mother's warm brown eyes and his father's kind smile.And finally,the arrival of two more approached and the last from the right side of himself.

_Into Cole..._

His world felt unstable,unreal,as he saw his sister struggling to take even simple breaths and knowing that there was nothing that could be done for her.If she went to a doctor,how would it be explained to them how she came to be ill?Through evil magic?But the reassuring beats meeting his touch and the surrounding of the people who _should_ be there helped ease some of the strain,only some of it though.

Suddenly,a hand and a greyish paw that fell upon the other laid hands caused Cole to raise his eyes to meet that of his great grandfather's.Eyes that appraised him uncertaintly for a moment but then softened at the apparent plight.There,in that moment,similiarty in the old man's eyes seemed to reflect into him and it took Cole a second to snap back into reality and onto his sister,who's time had nearly come...

Then,as if by a streak of magic,the thoughts of everyone around him entered his mind or perhaps it was his mind making up what everyone else's were but nonetheless he heard them as if they were spoken.

_Wendy,she's going to_..._damn,why didn't I do anything sooner?_It was Josh's.

_All this time,she was my future daugther_._She saved my life and not I can't hers_.It was Rose's.

_She looks just like her_._Those blue eyes,that beautiful smile_..."It was Jake's.

_A brother and sister,born to be enemies,winding up as any other siblings_.It was Laoshi's.

Finally,just as he witnessed the last willing rise of her chest with everyone's hands brought together on top of his,a small,girlish hand came to rest and his eyes rose to meet his future aunt's.An encouraging if not knowing smile formed across her light brown features but he could only allow himself to linger on her face;for it was the last thing he saw as a flowing white glow ascended from below joined hands.

Survive.Somehow it all seemed real enough that he could almost feel the blessed truth dawning before his eyes and yet before he knew it,he was in an entirely different world altogether,another time in fact.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Want more?I've got more comin' soon.

LP


	13. Acceptance of our fate

_Cole's flashback_...

It felt like he were being lifted and brought to another realm of time he at first did not remember vividly,a long corridor stretched before him and a distance light was peeking out from ahead. Cole blinked blindly,not sure if he saw correctly but hindsight finally found him._This place_...he thought ungraspingly._It can't be_.Disbelief racked his mind as he tried to make sense of it all.

He hadn't noticed it but he was moving forward and the long slant of light around the bend of the narrow hall was shifting more upon him,all the while thoughts were shooting through his mind.What happened?Was he still in the past?And had the very realistic tradgy he was still trying to get straightened out actual fact?Of all the things in the world he had ever come across,of all the woundings he had seen and even inflicted onto others himself,never had one like this been deeper,been painful.

"Coleton!"A heckled shriek meet his ears as the light casted down from an over hanging corded lamp from the ceiling appraised his eyes but what quickly brought his attention was a small girl with bright auburn-colored hair and watery round green eyes,garbed in normal clothing and in a mid-recoiling sort of position.She looked frightened and was trembling.

"How weak,"Came a young boy's voice and Cole looked down to see a child that was about the girl's age with his back turned to him,as he continued on with an arrogant,browbeating laugh."The Huntsman told me about your kind,those who can't stand up to a challenge.Good thing I've finally met one,so I'll have an idea of what to look for in the future."

A scowl flashed across her pale features."Stupid boy,wait until my dad gets out of having that conference with the Huntsman,"she warned him,clearly using that as her only defense mechanism."Why would I want to join this anyways?It's dumb."

"What makes you think you'd make it?"The younger Cole scoffed back coldly."It takes hours of training each day to become a perfect Huntsclan member.In fact,I slayed my first unicorn last week.In a few years I'll be working the fields alone."

They both watched as the little girl,Angela Cole recalled correctly,turned on her heel and stalked away.The faint weeping noise she emitted made it all real to him and though he'd already figured it must be the Time Travelling device'ss work,Cole didn't hesitate now that he remembered what would happen next and made his way over to the slightly huffing nine-year-old,lowering himself to the boy's height.

"Don't you think that was a little uncalled for,kid?"He inquired cooly,watching the child's small shoulders moving upwards some."She was only asking how you liked it here and I think you should have given her a chance,instead on pulling on her hair."

"She needed to be taught a lesson,"The boy replied defensively,not meeting whom ever had spoken to him."It's disrespectful to just approach someone and not even consider their ranking.I'm almost an apprentice and she hasn't even begun,the weakling."

"Yes,but not everyone has to start at the same time as everyone else to become good at something.Who knows?She may even be near the top of your class one day."Cole told him with a note of implication,knowing for a fact it was the truth.

His carriage ridgified."And just who are you to say these things?"he dared him and turned challenging sable eyes his way."I don't have to listen to anything anyone says besides my uncle.And _you_,I noticed you haven't stated your ranking yet..."

"Listen to me,"He placed a hand down onto the child's shoulder and said in a firm but steady voice."You have to watch out for yourself and others as well.I have a feeling after this you'll never see me again.Just..."a weary sigh surfaced,as he took in the plucky youngster carefully."Just don't let life get you down.Also,it'd be alot better if you wouldn't get down on others."

A sense of accomplishment washed over him as he saw the younger him seeming to consider what he had just heard.If he could do anything to redeem himself,why not take one random oppurtunity to try and set things right?He hadn't seen his face long enough,Cole decided to himself and rose again.Gazing down upon himself as a child,he saw that his blond and black-tipped hair was a bit unruly,his outfit a bit too big on him for his young age as a trainee.Satisfied,Cole turned to walk away.

"Wretched..."The gratingly familiar voice of his uncle came just as he was out of the circle of light shining down on his younger self."I thought I told you to remain in the classroom until I finished with my meeting."a pause ensued."And WHERE is she?"

"Who?Angela?"A causual voice awnsered him."She left a while ago,Master.I don't know exactly where she went."

"And you _didn't _watch out for her?"His voice grew hostile."She could get lost."

"I didn't know she didn't know her way back to your office."Cole now spoke with a small quivering too his voice.

The memory of feeling his uncle's rough hand coming down across his face made it nearly manifest into the stinging sensation again and then the few beatings that followed.He would stay very still,very quiet,his eyes glued to the floor as the Huntsman stood over him with one glove removed.An urge to go back and strike him a few good blows almost overcame him and yet he found himself resisting,he had meddled too much in the past already and it was time to return back to the future,to his future.

But he would never forget,nor would he ever share the memories that plagued him still to this day and that was that he had been countlessly abused since he was four years old by the Huntsman into being one of the deadliest humans ever.

_The fateful night_...

Wendy didn't know if her dragon vision was being deceptive or if she perhaps was dreaming this,as she stood in her human form with tall timbers surrounding her and an abysmal ivory moon that took up much of the clear night sky.But what met her gaze flabbergasted her and yet intrigued her,for before her were three people that were somewhat older then she was,battling it out and what made her breath lock up in her throat was that one person was someone she had seen all her life in a picture she always kept.It was her mother.

_I was fighting the Dark Dragon_...Common sense rattled her thoughts._How is it even remotely-_

She wasn't able to finish her perplexed contemplation as a soft whining noise reached her hearing and made her look over to the side where a large oak tree had it's sturdy roots corded up above ground.The tree itself looked to be accient and it's branches were mostly far up to the top.Curious,Wendy padded over to peer down at two swaddled infants side by side and it stunned her why someone would do such a thing.

"Hey,there."She whispered soothingly,falling to her knees gradually and letting one of them grasp the index finger of her right hand."Who would leave you..."a startling idea caused her to gasp,her mouth to drop.It was her and her brother.

"You fight well,"A young man's voice sounded from over a ways,marked by truthfulness."But not enough to take us both on and win I'm afraid.Were taking your son and that's all there is to it.Stop resisting us."

A woman grunted in fustration,as she shouted in loud,fierce words between breaths."Over my cold,dead body are you taking any of our childern!I don't care if I lose,I don't care how skilled you are.I _will _fight for the life of my family no matter what the costs and so will the American Dragon.You're going to loose."

Rose's declartion,even if the first part of it was bitterly real,was so beautiful to Wendy that it was only then that the idea of changing the course of what would be her family's fate crossed her mind.Right now,very easily if she took the twins or helped fight the two Huntsmembers,Wendy could save her mother's life,she could save her father from a life of unbearable loss and she could save her brother from being brought up in a horrible place full of lies.She could do it all...and yet,things would be different.Maybe even too much.

Her eyes fell from facing her own infant face,to the one of Cole's.The little boy was napping silently and in no form or fashion knew what was to come.Just like his mother had been,he would be abducted from his family.He would be trained to be a hunter just as she.Suddenly,his tiny ebony eyes popped open and a toothless smile emerged across his face,making her smile back in amusement but what made it vanish was the long dragon birthmark that was on half his arm.

"I can't stop you."

For a moment Wendy thought that her mother was right behind her but when she turned all three had now resumed fighting.Every which way she glanced the path through the forest stretched without a soul that was insight other then the three.Shrugging one shoulder,she was about to look back down on the babies when the voice went on.

"But as your mother I can tell you it isn't a good idea not to learn from your mistakes."

An idea formed and a clutching at her heart weighed her down heavily as she asked in a timid,hushed voice."How can you not want me to prevent this?Don't you want to live life the way it was suppose to be?Growing up,all Daddy would do was talk about all the adventures the two of you had when you were my age and up.Why would you not want more of them?"

"Gwendolyn."Her mother's voice was patient."After this I will never be able to contact you again,so I can only say this now...if you continue to mess around with time like this you're going to ultimately screw things up for good.Everthing is meant to happen for a reason and so did this."she sighed,a sigh that was so faint it sounded like air."I can't be with you the way you want for me to be,not because it's impossible but because I wish it to remain so.You've been told that already."

"Why?"Wendy's dry eyes felt warm and she hated herself for how easily they teared up nowadays."Why don't you want to be here with me so we can do things together like normal mothers and daugthers?Why not be here with your family?"

Arms she could not see embraced her around the shoulders."I am here."a hand touched against Wendy's heart."Everyone who loves you unconditionally saved your life by simply lying their hands down upon you,myself included."

Slowly,the young girl nodded her head."I love you,Mom."she spoke with pained relinquishment in her voice.

"And I you,my light-hearted little angel."Rose replied with playful tenderness."Tell your father I'm sorry."

The tone of her mother's last request sounded oddly that of regret and somehow Wendy knew it was not because Rose had given her life to save them all,it was because she was sorry for putting her husband thorugh fourteen years old heartache.But,Wendy closed her eyes and stepped away solemnly to the other side of the large tree to stay hidden as the two young men were starting to advance up on the infants,to seperate brother and sister from one another.

"You know,"88's voice cut through the darkness."It's too bad Rose betrayed us,she was pretty hot."

"Yeah,hope you didn't hit her too hard.I might just take her with us,brainwash her back into the Huntsclan and we could raise her son together."89 replied wistfully."And as a plus,the Huntsman would respect me."

"Dream on,fool."88 laughed absurdly."Huntsmaster wouldn't respect you if you were the last hunter alive!"

"That could be arranged."A low,cynical female voice said.

As the sounds of terrifed and crying wails from the two men rung out and one of them eventually shouting he had gotten a hold of the marked infant,fast footsteps against the dry earth rushing off caused Wendy to feel at ease.

"Take me home..."she clasped her hands together,saying in a quiet voice."Take me back to my future."

Just as she left her shadowy covering,and only one infant was savaged,a person came from behind one of the many rocks that randomly dotted the straight lined clearing.Without a word,he felt himself returning to 2026.Both accepting of everything that was occuring because of his sister's decision but also knowing he still had his life to figure out.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Next to the last chapter.R/R!

LP


	14. The American Dragon legacy

A noise filled Wendy's ears,she heard it like drops of sprinkling rain falling before a heavy shower onto the appreciative,deprived earth.Gradually,it turned cadenced and even lulling to her before finally she could feel a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.Somehow the noise finally translated into a beeping and she had her lids open,staring around at ivory walls she saw Josh and his mother on opposite ends of the room.Crinkling her brow,she was about to say something when two arms slid just beneath her arms.

"Oh,dearest me.You're awake!"The sound of her aunt's voice tightened with great relief sent sparks of longing through her,it made missed her home.Haley took her head in her comely hands and her black eyes moved anxiously over her niece's face."Tell me,are you alright?Did you hurt yourself at all there?"

Wendy gave a small laugh."I'm fine,"she told her assuringly and then glanced around the room."Guess I don't need to ask how I got here but what matters is that I'm back...but,how did you find me?"

She stroked the teenager's silky brown hair as she talked."They found you lying unconscious in the park yesterday and were idenitifed by the school I.D. in that silly wallet you stuff in your back pocket since you were five."an amused but also retrospective smile crossed her pretty,tan faical features.

"Wait."Her nerves fluttered a bit as she asked concernedly."How's Cole?I haven't seen him for a bit."

At that,Haley suddenly turned apologetic."Sweetheart,I'm sorry."her hand quickly moved to clasp her niece's."We don't know anything about him yet.It was only yesterday that you were found and saved."

Fury rose up in the young dragoness."You mean no one's even bothered to look!"she ripped her hand away and stared impertinently,mostly hopefully."Please,tell me that he's alright.He could be hurt."

"Wendy,I'm sure he's fine."Haley told her gently."If anything,he's out on his own again doing what he will.It isn't like your brother hasn't done this before but I'm sure he'll turn up when he wants to."

"Or..."Anger mingled with fear blindsighted her momentairly."He's dead somewhere like I should be!"

Wendy thought she heard the scrap back of chair legs but before she could raise up,a hand clamped over her mouth and she found her aunt staring her hard in the eyes."Listen to me,we all know what happened back in the past and some have already associated the version Josh has given to us about the skulls,Dark Dragon and forthwith."her eyes and voice turned softly pleading."Promise me you'll never just run off like this again?Amazingly your father never lost his cool once and is down in the lobby right now taking care of finances but just tell me you'll never scare me so much.Remember last time-"

Haley didn't get to finish her sentence,for Wendy had pulled the woman's hand away and was in her arms.Together,both clinged to each other for what felt like forever and for the first time,the fourteen year old girl actually missed her everything she had left behind.Homesickness had never been anything she had come across nor wanted to,but here in this moment there was nothing that felt stronger.

"I'm sorry."Wendy told her ruefully."I only did what I could to try and stop the Dark Dragon."

Her aunt's arms pressing her closer to her small compact chest was the only response she received.

"Hey,"she heard Haley whisper into her ear with of breath of excitement."The Dragon Councel has taken a quick trip over here,there's something very important they need to discuss with you,Wen."

_Great,they're probably looking to take my powers away now_.Wendy thought with dread as a few memories flooded her mind but she managed a forced,wide smile."Okay,well.Send them in then."

A minute or so passed as her aunt walked hurriedly away,which in that time Wendy turned to the end of her bed to see Trixie nod once at her son and saw as Josh started to come over to her.He looked as if sleep had deserted him and his cloths appeared rumpled but he was smiling that relaxed,heartening smile just the same as he came alongside her hospital bed and immediately took her hand in his.

"I fell asleep in your arms."She reminded him with an inquiring note."I don't remember much else."

There was a clouding of his dark brown eyes but he merely shook his head."That doesn't matter right now,the imporant thing is that you're back."his smile returned."I'm just thankful you'll be okay and that after your dad sorts some things through and the council talks to you you'll be able to return home."

Wendy arched up a thin brow."What do they want to see me for anyway?"

"You'll see."Josh told her with a wink,lowering himself down to peck her on the lips."Here they come."

As if on cue,there they were.An older man,Counciler Andam,a younger brown haired woman about in her mid-twenties and a middle-aged man with jet black hair combed back.She expected to instantly feel imposed upon,because if there was one thing she shared with her brother,it was a disliking of these few selected dragons that got to decide everything from who taught who to the very life of a being.

"Hello,Gwendolyn."Andam greeted her in a friendly voice and she wondered if they hadn't been told of her venturing into the past."Well..."he watched as Haley slipped inside and came back to stand next to the wall of the bed's backboard because of where Josh was."Do you wish to tell her Mrs. Long?"

Haley complied by sitting down onto Wendy's bedside and interlacing her fingers."I know what you might be thinking and yes,they do know."a knowing glint flashed in her eyes mitigating the seriousness of her voice to a point."But they also know of your heroics about going back to face the Dark Dragon..."

"...And although it was sheer foolishness to be displayed..."The black-haired man added sharply.

"We have talked amongst ourselves for a great while with both past and present American Dragons."

The younger dragoness had been searching each and everyone of their faces with darting azure eyes,a great need to know things and find things out had never been more urgent to her.Scenarios of what they might want to tell her kept surfacing in her mind as she tried to hold them back in order not to miss one thing being told to her.Finally,after she thought she'd die of anticipation,Counciler Andam announced.

"Under the strict guidance of one Haley Long,"A congratulatory note entered his voice."That today on this day,January twenty-second 2026,We hereby instate Gwendolyn Long as the third..."and hopefully final."he added under his breath momentarily."American Dragon of New York City,America."

Two month's later...

Although clouds still cluttered the skys above,the warmth from the partially hidden sun felt reassuring on Wendy's back as her and Arceila,who had arrived back a few days after Wendy's inaugration,both strolled down a lone path in Central Park.It had been hard on Arceila to learn of Cole's leaving but in a way it had sort of bonded the two people who cared about him the most and although the two had never spent much time with one another before,they had slowly,eventually grown nearly as close as sisters.

"It is such an awesome day,"Arceila commented,sounding postiviely enamored at the sight of huge pine trees lush in regrowth to the healthy cascades of flowers that had bloomed and elegantly reached their curved pedaled hands to the now still slightly cloudy sky."The rainforest stays pretty much the same all year round,so being here around this time in the spring is surely something I've never witnessed before."

"Yeah."Wendy agreed a little absently,her mind was on other things concerning her dragon duties but what brought her attention back to focus was a rustling in some nearby bushes off to their right._Josh_.

The dull,one-worded thought ran through her and crossing over the small layout of grass that seperated her from the shaggy foliage,was about to take him by surprise when to her atonishment a creamy white and golden-mained unicorn appeared in an appallingly distressed state.It's long legs thrashing about as it lay on it's side and throwing it's neck in jerky movements of agitation.

Wendy gestured for the other girl to stay behind her,as the twosome made their way slowly into the bushes over to the beautiful young mare and it just briefly crossed her mind it was the same clearing she had been in practicing before the whole ordeal had begun and their very futures may not have been.

"She looks like she's struggling with something."Arceila said observingly,insticntively pointing out the cause as the two crouched down on their knees next to the large magical creature."She appears almost as if she is in..."

"Labor."Wendy finished for her,placing her hands on the unicorn's lower back and going on matter-of-factly."I think she only has a couple of minutes left."she directed a calming smile toward's her friend."Don't worry,they always go through this kind of behaviour just before birth.Although I've never seen one born,I've heard plenty to know she'll be fine.The best thing for us to do is just stand back and watch to make sure no one comes."

So the two stood,stepped back some and waited as the horse-like animal slowly started to settle down.Soon it was lying perfectly still and whinnying every once in awhile.Before long it gave a short grunt and there was a splatting noise which Wendy turned her eyes from just a bit but found herself gaping in awe along with Arceila as a wobbling,slightly matted furred Unicolt hasted to get to it's feet and make it's way over to his mother.

"_Muy beautiful_..."Arceila marvelled under her breath.

Wendy nodded her head slowly."Yeah,"she replied softly."But we can't interact with either of them.They need the first few days to bond before the mother will bring him to rejoin the heard."her eyes turned to Arceila."Any ideas on names?Just because we can't touch the little guy,doesn't mean we can't give him a suitable name."

Surprisingly,a frown deepened into her dark features and she mumbled what sounded to Wendy like "Cole" before she turned without giving the mother and son a second glance and left back for the sidewalk.It took a while to catch up,as Arceila strided very briskly and wouldn't let up until they reached the ending of the park.There was about five feet of distance between them and Wendy knew what she was thinking.Although the two had talked on many things,Cole was one subject they rarely talked about unless it was speculation on just when exactly he might turn up again.But Wendy knew she needed to talk to her about it,it was finally time.

"I guess throwing ideas around on when he might come back is getting old,huh?"she tried to ask in a joking tone as she came alongside her,but she immediately sobered as Arceila seemed to prefer to stay silent.

A long while passed,before she finally spoke in distant,recalling voice."We use to be able to talk about almost anything and even when we didn't talk the quiet between us felt settling."she sighed raptively and then turned her umber colored eyes to Wendy,asking her a bit hopefully."Do you understand that part of his life he never should have been apart of?I mean,you must know more then me.It was something I wanted to understand."

"Well..."She touched her chin in thought,trying to think of a decent way of explaining it to her."I was involved with it when I went to the past and it seems to me it's just a place no one would want to grow up in.My great uncle was someone I didn't care to meet and I sort of see how he wouldn't want to discuss alot about it.Kind of like poaching crossed with military boot camp.You either get your act together or they chew you out good."

Arceila shook her head in exaggeration."How dumb.Why would he wish to keep something so burdensome to himself?Why anyone for that matter?"she crossed her arms with a brief of ambivalence."I still don't get it."

"And you think I do?"Wendy countered good-naturedly,which made both lock eyes."I try everyday to get why my dad still asks me where I'm going or even just why I am who I am."she allowed an empathic smile to cross her fair-skinned visage."Were not always going to understand people,Arc.It's just the way life works."

"I suppose you're right."Arceila sighed in resignation after a while,dropping her arms to her sides like weights.

"Please tell me that's not all you two have been doing for all these weeks is worrying over me."

A familiar voice spoke from behind them and the both turned in unison to see Cole standing not far dressed in normal attire,limiting down the size of his staff in hand.Arceila let out an unexpected squeal of pure,uncontained joy as she throw herself into his arms and he quickly embraced her.The two held onto one another and finally as they broke apart a sound caught their attention,turning as three to see the source was that of a large orge that was dangerously near the exposing line of the park,Wendy noted in her mind as she morphed in a beat.

"So Arceila tells me you're the new American Dragon."Cole exclaimed with a note of impressedness as he now came up beside her to face the beast head on."Not a bad promotion.At least you'll be more hands on."

"Just the way it should be."She replied back and inquired him a bit wheedlingly."Do I even need to ask where you've been for all this time?I knew one way or another you after a while you had made it back in one piece."

He cracked his knuckles."I've been here and there doing my fair share of good deeds I guess you could say."

"And you're here to stay?"Her voice held of note of uncertainity.

"Whenever I can be."Cole awnsered with a significance in the depths of his words."So,"he grinned slightly at her as the two met gazes."Care for a quick tag team take down before I tell you both about my many travels?"

Wendy examined her brother closely,something about him was different and yet there was no difference.He still had the same demeanor almost when it came to them kidding or bantering with one another but it was just like there was a light in his eyes she had never seen before and before they turned back to face their opponet it suddenly sunk in.He was free,it had taken a while for it to become offical even after all his days away from the Huntsclan but it was more evident then ever he had finally found himself in their time apart and she had as well.

"Time and time again."Were the words that uttered from her lips endearingly.

"Uh,Wendy."Cole visibly shuddered."If you ever mention that word to me again,your tail is a good as slain."

"Thanks but I think I'll have to promptly decline that invite."she laughed with a shake of her head."Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

And for many years to come,that's how it remained.Wendy stayed the American Dragon and eventually got married to Josh. Cole came in and out of the picture,never revealing the whereabouts of where it was exactly he lived but almost always up for anything.Arceila died in the process of giving birth to their son Michael when she turned twenty-one and Cole took him in to raise,after years of ups and downs with their relationship and then finally...nine years later only a few days after Wendy's twenty third birthday she delivered two healthy twins,both girls who were unmarked and therefore destined to become dragons themselves.

"Whatever will we name them?"Josh asked his wife in a hushed,thoughtful voice as he planted another kiss on her damp forehead."One has a head of blond curls with blue eyes and the other straight black hair it looks like with small little brown eyes."he reached down to stroke one of the twin's heads,feeling their downy softness.

"Hmm,"Wendy pondered,face and eyes marked by whimiscalness."I'm thinking the little miss blackie here shall be dubbed Ariella."she chuckled softly and kissed the infant's chubby fists,turning to the other."And you are-"

"Rose."Her husband put in automatically and beamed at her with a proud smile."Right after her grandmother."

Gentle tears pooled in Wendy's eyes and she nodded her head vigorously."Uh-huh.That's the perfect name."

Josh slipped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her close."I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two smiled fondly at one another and then down at their precious gifts that were cradled in the dragoness's arms from a being from above,a being that was brilliant and above all others,even magical or not.

The End.

**A/N:**Okay,so it's over.Just so you'll know,anything that was altered in the past was restored once Wendy and Cole went back home by an unknown force they never did figure out.And Michael is two years older then his cousin's Ariella and Rose.Don't think I'll make a trilogy out of this but it was nice to introduce their future kids.

Thanks for R/Ring and look for more of my writings coming soon.

LP


End file.
